Die alten Lords
by MoonY-the-Nightstorm
Summary: !MÄCHTIGER HARRY   HERMINE ! Die Lords treten wieder in die zaubererwelt! Im laufe wird Harry mehr oder weniger Dark. HP/HG.
1. Harry

**Disclaimer:**Harry Potter und die anderen aus den Büchern bekannten Charaktere und Schauplätze gehören J.K. Rowling und leider nicht mir. Ich habe keine komerziellen Interessen und verdiene kein Geld damit.

Die Story bekommt von mir das Rating** M** und wird teils ziemlich brutal

Kleine Voranmerkung: Dieses Chap ist nicht beta gelesen und ist noch voller Schreibfehler und ähnlichem da ich noch keinen Beta leser habe erklärung dazu folgt unten

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Vertrauen**

**

* * *

**

Nicht weit entfernt von London in dem kleinen Örtchen Surrey lag ein Teenager mit schwarzen-wirren Haaren auf einem durchgelegenen Bett und dachte an seine beste Freundin Hermione.

Die Ferien waren fast vorrüber und er könnte endlich wieder weg von den Dursley´s. Doch gerade in diesem Freudentaumel, flog eine Nachtschwarze eule zum Fenster.

Harry blieb verdutzt mit einem Stirnrunzeln vor der Eule stehen. Die Eule schien zu wissen, dass er sich gerade fragte warum sie gerade jetzt kam und vorallem warum.

„ Hallo Storm „ sprach Harry den Nachtschwarzen Vogel an, der immer noch würdevoll und geduldig auf seinem Fenstersims darauf wartete dass ihm dieses störende Pergament abgenommen wurde.

Er band der Eule schleunigst den Brief vom Bein und stellte ihr eine Schale Wasser und ein paar Eulenkekse hin, die der Vogel kritisch musterte und nicht anrührte.

Harry schüttelte belustigt und irritiert den Kopf. „ Stimmt ja du hast ja eine ganz besondere Vorliebe, auch wenn ich nicht verstehe wieso. So etwas habe ich noch nie bei einer Eule gesehen"

Er stellte ihr stattdessen eine kleine Tasse Wein hin, welchen sich Storm zu Gemüte führte und zufrieden mit dem Schnabel klackerte

Storm war schon eine außergewöhnliche Eule, es war erst das zweite mal das sie ihn besuchte, schon beim ersten Besuch fühlte er eine unglaubliche Magische Energie von ihr abstrahlen und wäre vor Schreck fast aus dem Bett gehüpft. So etwas hatte er nur einmal bei Dumbledore wahrgenommen als er sehr wütend war.

Damals hatte er eine eindeutige Warnung erhalten.

_„ Werter Lord Potter,_

_dieser Brief soll Ihnen als Warnung gediehen sein. Mir ist bewusst, dass dies mehr als Skurill aussehen muss vor allem da die Warnung von einer Schwarzen Eule überbracht wird. Sie können mir aber vertrauen ich gebe Ihnen das Versprechen der alten Lords. Der Name meines treuen Begleiters ist übrigens Storm, wenn Sie die Freundlichkeit hätten ihm eine Tasse Wein zu geben wäre ich Ihnen sehr verbunden._

_Nun zu meinem Anliegen. Sie mögen es nicht wissen, aber es stehen grausame Zeiten an in denen es von Nöten sein wird auch das dunkle Wissen zu nutzen. Fangen sie an sich zu stählen und möglichst viel Wissen ihr eigenen nennen zu können, andernfalls wird es keine Hoffnung geben._

_Ich verbleibe mit freundlichen Wünschen_

_Lord Ryan Silver „_

Natürlich hatte Harry die Sache Ernst genommen, Tag und Nacht saß er über seinen Büchern oder arbeitete an seiner körperlichen Verfassung. So kam es dass aus dem schmächtigen Jungen nun ein durchtrainierter „Mann" geworden war. Alles was er an Büchern von Hermine, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks und MadEye hatte waren zu ende gelesen und er behielt sogar das wissen statt es zu vergessen wie es in der Schule sonst war.

Seine Gedanken schweiften wieder in die Gegenwart er entfaltete den Brief und laß langsam was dort geschrieben stand.

_„ Werter Lord Potter,_

_ich hoffe doch das mein Begleiter Sie dieses mal nicht so aus der Verfassung gebracht hat wie letztes mal._

_Was ich Ihnen nun mitzuteilen habe müssen sie unter allen Umständen befolgen._

_Ihre gute Freundin Hermione Granger, wurde gestern Nacht vom Inneren Kreis der Todesser gefangen genommen. Seien sie unbesorgt, sie werden sie nicht töten. Was dort geschieht müssen wir geschen lassen damit sich bald das alt ehrwürdige mit dem reinen neuen verbinden kann._

_Sie werden also bei Ihren Verwandten bleiben und nichts dergleichen in dieser Sache unternehmen._

_Sie wird lebend wieder zurück kehren, ich gebe Ihnen das Versprechen der alten Lords._

_Lord Ryan Silver „_

Woher wusste er das Storm mich das letzte mal so erschreckt hatte, dachte Harry verwirrt. Überhaupt kam ihm das alles doch ein wenig komisch vor.

Er hielt einen Augenblick inne. „ Moment mal ... HERMIONE GEFANGEN und ich soll nichts unternehmen? Ich was... „ Verzweifelt warf er die Hände in die Luft. Wut keimte tief in ihm auf, sein Magielevel stieg Wellenartig an fiel aber nach ein paar Minuten wieder.

Das war doch alles nicht zu glauben. Erst der mysteriöse Brief indem es hieß das er lernen sollte um auf die dunklen Zeiten gefasst zu sein und nun war seine Hermione gefangen. Seine? Er wischte es in Gedanken beiseite..."später..." dachte Harry. Wer war dieser Lord Ryan überhaupt. Noch nie hatte er über diesen Ryan etwas gehört geschweige denn gelesen. Lord Silver musste mächtig sein und wissen wovon er spricht, es fühlte sich richtig an ihm zu vertrauen.

Immerhin, sprach Lord Silver von dem Versprechen der alten Lords. Harry vertraute einfach darauf auch wenn es in seinem Herz ganz anders aussah.

Hilflos ging er zum Fenster und starrte hinaus. Was sollte er nur tuen, er konnte Hermione doch nicht im Stich lassen, die Person die immer für ihn da war wenn es ihm schlecht ging.

Seufzend rollte eine Träne seine Wange hinab „ Hermione... ich werde für dich da sein"

**So ich bin wohl ein Neuling hier, habe dennoch schon etliche One-shots geschrieben sie nur nie veröffentlicht. **

**Ja ich gebe zu, ein wirklich kurzes Chap.**

**Die nächsten werden um einiges länger sein, sollte die Geschichte euch gefallen.**

**Mit diesem kleinen Chap möchte ich quasi herrausfinden ob es sich überhaupt lohnt die Geschichte weiterzuspinnen.**

**Die Idee dazu hatte ich bereits vor einem Jahr und habe dann und wann neue Ideen auf Zettel geschrieben und wieder verworfen.**

**Wie ihr bestimmt schon gemerkt habt, ist sie nicht beta gelesen und ich habe eine schreckliche Rechtschreibung^^**

**Sollte sie euch also Gefallen und ihr möchtet mehr, Reviewt mir und sagt mir eure Meinung. Sollte es positiv sein suche ich einen Beta leser  
**

**Euer MoonY**


	2. Hermione

**Disclaimer**:Harry Potter und die anderen aus den Büchern bekannten Charaktere und Schauplätze gehören J.K. Rowling und leider nicht mir. Ich habe keine komerziellen Interessen und verdiene kein Geld damit.

Reviews:

Hermine Black: Ich denke schon das es eine wird ;-)

all die anderen.

Bin doch überrascht wie die FF ankommt, deswegen werde ich sie auch zu ende "spinnen" ^^

UP UP UP Pary in the Club, hier das 2 Chap

Viel vergnügen

* * *

**Chapter 2 Ungeahnte Kräfte**

**

* * *

**

Weit entfernt auf dem Land in einem augenscheinlich verfallenen Herrenhaus, saß im Salon

eine in einen schwarzen Umhang gehüllte Gestallt auf einem Thron. Es war unnatürlich kalt in diesem Raum, obwohl der Kamin seine wärme in den Salon warf. Sie kam von niemand anderem als Voldemort. All seine Menschlichkeit war verloren auf der Jagd nach unsterblichkeit, doch jedesmal wenn er kurz davor war die verhasste Zaubererwelt zu unterwerfen und die ultimative Macht zu erlangen kam ihm ein störender Faktor in die quere.

POTTER, der Dunkle Lord schnaubte verärgert auf, er würde dieses Potter-Balg vernichten!

Niemand trat in den Weg des Dunklen Lords ohne mit dem Tot davon zukommen. Der Junge-der-lebt... pah Voldemorts Augen leuchteten rot auf und zogen sich zu Schlitzen zusammen. Viel zu oft war er schon davon gekommen. Die Prophezeiung hätte sich vor 16 Jahren erfüllen sollen. Schon vor 16 Jahren hätte er die Welt beherschen müssen.

Wenn er nur endlich das Artefakt der alten Lords in die Hände bekommen würde, dass würde nicht nur seine Chancen erhöhen, er wäre auch nie mehr aufzuhalten. Uralte mächtige Magie. Das ließ ihn Lächeln, doch dieses lächeln verhieß nichts gutes es versprach Grausamkeit und Rache.

In den alt-Latainischen Schriften der Magica Manus einem Elite Zeig der Tempelritter, war die Rede von dem Artefakt der Vulnere Sanando. Doch es galt immer als Legende, völlig an den Haaren herbei gezogen, es hieß die alten ehrwürdigen Lords erschufen es um die gerechtigkeit wieder herstellen zu können unmenschliche Macht wurde dem Träger zuteil.

Doch er verstand nicht wie man es aktivierte er las sich die Passage darüber noch einmal genau durch.

„ Um den Vulnere Sanando zu aktivieren, muss sich das altehrwürdige mit dem neuen Reinen vereinen. Vier werden scheinen wie zwei, doch sind sie noch immer verschieden"

Sicherlich könnte er das Artefakt aktivieren, Voldemort war sich sicher, das er das altehrwürdige von dem dort geschrieben stand erfüllen könne. Schließlich stammte er von Salazaar Slytherin ab.

Doch was war nur mit dem „Reinen neuen" gemeint. War es ein Mensch oder noch ein anderes Artefakt. „ Severus komm herrein" zischte Voldemort.

Snape ging zügigen, doch würdevollen Schrittes durch den Raum. Vor seinem Meister blieb er stehen ging auf die Knie und küsste dem Saum seiner Robe. „ Mein Lord „ flüsterte er.

„Ich habe eine sehr wichtige Aufgabe für dich Severus, stelle all deine anderen Pflichten ein und konzentriere dich nur hierrauf" er reichte ihm das Pergament. „ Finde herraus was damit gemeint ist. Du weißt was dich erwartet solltest du es wagen mich zu enttäuschen!"

„Ihr könnt euch auf mich verlassen mein Lord", sprach Snape ehrfürchtig.

Eilig und mit wehender Robe verließ er den Saal wieder um sich sofort der Nachforschung zu widmen. Den Dunklen Lord lässt man nicht warten.

Wieder widmete sich der Lord dem Artefakt und der Geschichte die sich darum wand zu.

Die Tempelritter waren einer der mächtigsten magischen Orden der damaligen Zeit und zu tausenden in der Welt vertreten, doch wurde Ihrem räuberischem Verhalten Einhalt durch die alten Lords geboten, diese waren jedoch nur 7. Ihre Macht musste unglaublich gewesen sein. Welch eine Verschwendung solche Macht für Gerechtigkeit zu nutzen. Voldemort spukte das Wort geradezu herraus als ob er etwas wiederwärtiges gegessen hätte.

Erschöpft rieb er sich die Augen und legte die Unterlagen beiseite. Es machte keinen Sinn sich damit den Abend um die Ohren zu schlagen, andere Pläne musste noch verfolgt werden.

Zur Uhr sehend, ließ er Lucius rufen. Hoffentlich wurde sein Auftrag erfüllt, er ballte die Hand zur Faust. Bald schon sehr bald würde er Potter töten. Voldemort freute sich darauf dem jungen das Leben aus dem Körper zu reißen, ihn leiden zu sehen erfüllte den dunklen Lord mit manischer Freude und er lachte böse auf. Genüßlich nahm er einen Schluck des Weins der neben ihm stand und blickte in die Flamen des Kamins

Wenige Augenblicke später, öffnete sich die schwere Eichentür und Lucius Malfoy schritt herrein.

„ Mein Lord ich bedaure das es so lange gedauert hat, doch ich bin soeben erst zurückgekehrt", sagte Malfoy demütig.

„ Ich hoffe für dich, dass die Mission erfolgreich ausgeführt wurde Lucius" zischte Voldemort leise.

„ Es lief alles so wie ihr es vorrausgesagt habt, sie war ohne Bewachung es war uns ein leichtes sie gefangen zu nehmen. Anschließend verbreiteten ihre getreuen Todesser noch ein wenig Angst und Terror ganz so wie ihr es befohlen habt"

Lucius verneigte sich tief vor der Gestallt die mit einem hähmischen lächeln im Gesicht auf dem Thron saß.

„ Ausgezeichnet Lucius, ich nehme an sie ist derzeit in den Kerken"

„Ja mein Lord"

„Nun gut, dann sollten wir das Schlammblut nicht länger warten lassen. Sicherlich wird sie sich freuen, mir diesen Dienst zu erweisen. Du darfst dich nun entfernen und erhöhe jedoch noch einmal die Wachen es darf keine Fluchtmöglichkeit für sie bestehen!"

Lucius nickte ergeben und entfernte sich, das Haupt tief geneigt in Richtung Tür.

Über dieses Schlammblut Granger würde er der mächtigste dunkle Lord an diesen jungen gelangen.

Schließlich war es allgemein bekannt, dass sie unzertrennlich waren. Potter würde versuchen sie zu retten sobald er merken würde das sie sich in seiner Gewalt befindet.

Wie oft schon hatten sie ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht, dieses Mädchen war intiligent das stand außer Frage. Er war überzeugt ohne Hermione Granger wäre Potter schon längst von ihm beseitigt worden. Was sonst seine Stärke war, würde zu seiner Schwäche werden.

„ Liebe Potter! Da siehst du wo sie dich hinbringt, nämlich direkt in den Tot" lauthals lachte Voldemort auf.

Nagini glitt über den Marmor Boden auf Voldemort zu und hinterließ eine Spur aus Blut und Dreck, er hielt seine hand neben den Thron während Nagini sich aufrichtete um ihn aus ihren wachen Augen anzusehen.

Er grinste zufrieden als er sie sich besah

„ Ah Nagini, wie ich sehe hast du dich mit den Muggeln unten Im Dorf beschäftigt", sprach er gütig.

Die Schlange zischelte wie zur Zustimmung.

„ Auch mein Tag war von Erfolg gekrönt! Nun begleite mich hinunter in die Kerker, sicherlich wird die junge Miss Granger deine Gesellschaft zu schätzen wissen", sprach Voldemort und gönnte sich ein fieses Lachen.

Die Hauselfen würden sich um den Schmutz kümmern, wenn nicht... Dann hätte er auch noch die Zeit ein wenig mit ihnen zu „spielen" .

Die Schlange und ihr Herr verließen den Salon in Richtung Kerker.

Stille blieb im Raum zurück, bis auf das knistern vom Kamin war nichts zu hören. Doch hatte niemand die Nachtschwarze Eule bemerkt die auf den Balken unter der Decke saß und sich nun mit kräftigen Flügelschlägen aus dem Fenster katapultierte.

Man sah sie noch im Schein des Vollmondes ein Stück davonfliegen aber mit einem Augenblinzeln war sie verschwunden.

Währenddessen lag unten in den Kerkern ein Mädchen mit braun-gelockten Haaren auf dem naß-kalten Steinboden ihrer Zelle und rührte sich nicht. Plötzlich ertönten Schritte und die Kerker Tür wurde aufgeschlossen.

Der Todesser kam mit einer Schale Wasser in der Hand in die Zelle und schüttete diese Hermione über den Kopf. Schleppend öffneten sich ihre lieder um nur gleich darauf wieder zu zufallen.

„ Hey wach gefälligst auf du wertloses Stück", wetterte der Todesser herum und trat ihr nocheinmal in den Magen.

Hermione keuchte und schlug nun endgültig die Augen auf und blickte sich verwirrt in der Zelle um

„ Wo.. wo bin ich? Was habt ihr mit mir vor", sprach sie und versuchte ohne Furcht in der Stimme zu klingen, was ihr jedoch nicht völlig gelang.

„Wo du bist brauchst du nicht zu wissen und was wir mit dir vorhaben wirst du noch früh genug erfahren der dunkle Lord wird gleich kommen",grinste der Todesser und merkte wie Hermione bei diesen Worten ängstlich zusammen zuckte.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ er die Zelle wieder und klackend rastete die Tür ins Schloss.

Hermione setzte sich mit wackeligen Beinen auf die schmutzige kleine Pritsche die an der Wand angebracht war und besah sich genauer.

Sie hatte ein paar schrammen im Gesicht, ihre Kleidung war verdreckt aber ansonsten hatte sie augenscheinlich keine weiteren Blessuren.

Sie atmete tief ein und ein Stechen jagte an ihrer rechten seite entlang. „Verflucht", dachte Hermione. Vorsichtig tastete sie ihre Rippen ab, sie entdeckte zwei gebrochene, im handeln schon weiter als im denken griff sie nach ihrem Zauberstab und langte ins leere. Natürlich haben sie ihn mir abgenommen", sie verfluchte sich innerlich für die Annahme, dass die Todesser ihr ihren Zauberstab gelassen hätten. Das einzige was die Todesser ihr nicht genommen hatten, waren die Zwei Amulette die nur für sie sichtbar, um ihren Hals hingen.

Erschöpft lehnte sie sich an die Kerker wand und realisierte weshalb sie hier war. „ Oh mein Gott! Harry...", flüsterte sie. Bestimmt war sie um als Köder für ihn zu fungieren, natürlich würde er versuchen sie zu retten sobald er merkt dass sie verschwunden war.

Harry hatte noch nie einen Freund im stich gelassen, dafür war Hermione oft sehr dankbar. Als sie damals von Neville erfahren hatte, dass er im Ministerium vor Sorge um sie fast verrückt geworden wäre als sie Dolohov mit dem Fluch traf und nur durchhielt weil Neville ihm versicherte das sie noch lebte, wäre sie fast in Tränen ausgebrochen.

Nun aber wünschte sie sich eher das Harry seinen Menschen-rettungs-Tick vergessen würde und sich nicht um sie scheren würde.

Zum allerersten mal in ihrem Leben wünschte sich Hermione, dass sie Harry Potter niemals getroffen hätte.

Schluchzend verbarg sie das Gesicht in den Händen. Was könnte sie nur tuen, ohne Zauberstab und hier eingeschlossen. „Harry bitte bleib weg...",flüsterte sie unter Tränen.

Ausgerechnet ihr musste so etwas passieren. Dabei waren die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen nocheinmal verstärkt worden, da Dumbledore so etwas schon ahnte. Es hatte nichts genützt.

Alle glaubten die Winkelgasse wäre am sichersten da dort immer viele Menschen waren. Alle hatten sie sich geirrt.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

**

* * *

**

Warm schienen die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch die weißen Vorhänge in ihr Zimmer und füllten es mit Wärme. Blinzelnd schlug sie die Augen auf und streckte sich genüßlich. Gut gelaunt stand sie auf und machte sich auf den Weg in ihr Badezimmer.

Dort angekommen entledigte sie sich ihres Pyjamas und ließ unter der Dusche das wohltuende Naß auf sich hinabregnen.

Als sie mit ihrerm morgendlichen Ritual fertig geworden war, zog sie sich eine kakhifarbene Hose und ein Weißes top an.

Heute war einer der wichtigsten Tage, heute würde sie das perfekte Geburtstagsgeschenk für ihren besten Freund Harry Potter in der Winkelgasse kaufen.

"Ich hoffe nur ich finde etwas passendes"murmelte Hermione zu sich selbst.

Noch einmal blickte sie ein wenig kritisch in den Spiegel, machte sich dann aber auf in die Küche wo ihre Mutter und Vater bereits mit dem Frühstück auf sie warteten.

Für Emma und Dan Granger gab es nichts wichtigeres als ein gemeinsames Frühstück mit ihrer geliebten Tochter Hermione, wenigstens in den Ferien sollte etwas gemeinsames gemacht werden. Wenn überhapt sahen Dan und Emma Hermione ja nur in den Sommerferien.

Emma grinste in sich hinein und sprach ihren Gatten an, " Dan was meinst du Warum Hermione in den Weihnachtsferien uns nur selten besuchen kommt?"

Von seiner Morgendlichen Zeitung aufsehend, einen schluck Kaffe zu sich nehmend antworte Dan gemächlich "Nun meine liebste ich denke weil sie ihre Zeit mit dem lernen verbringt. Schließlich lässt sie auch hier keine Gelegenheit dafür aus"

"Bist du dir sicher, dass lernen der Grund ist oder meinst du nicht doch einen gewissen Jungen mit schwarzen-wirren Haaren?" fragte Emma süßlich.

Dan räusperte sich bestimmt, als er hörte das Hermione die Treppe hinunter kam und sagte laut genug das Hermione es hören konnte "Niemals!" jedoch funkelten seine Augen schelmisch zu seiner Frau hinüber.

"Hi Mum, Hi Dad", begrüßte Hermione ihre Eltern fröhlich und gab ihnen einen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Guten Morgen mein Schatz, na wie war die Nacht?"

"Danke sehr gut Mum, auch wenn ich erst spät einschlafen konnte. Ich habe mit den Kopf zerbrochen was ich Harry zu seinem 17 Geburtstag schenken könnte.", antwortete Hermione

"Ich bin sicher dir wird noch etwas einfallen, dein Dad und ich müssen heute länger in die Praxis du kannst dir also ruhig in der Winkelgasse zeit lassen" grinste Emma.

"mhh", murmelte Hermione zwischen zwei bissen ihres Marmelade Brötchens.

"Sag mal wie geht es Harry eigentlich? Hat er schöne Ferien?",fragte Dan nun plötzlich

"Ähm nunja Dad, Harry geht es so gut wie es ihm halt gehen kann. Ich hatte euch doch erzählt was er bei seinen Verwandten alles ertragen muss", Hermione´s Blick senkte sich traurig.

Dan stand vom Tisch auf und ging seitlich neben ihr in die Hocke und forderte sie auf ihn anzusehen.

"Hermione, schatz er ist stark er wird es überstehen. Ich bin mir sicher das er sogar sehr bald Hilfe bekommt dies alles zu vergessen und glücklich zu werden"

Hermione blickte auf und nickte ihrem Dad dankbar zu.

Ihr Frühstück beendend machten sich die Grangers langsam auf den Weg in die Praxis.

" Wir sind dann weg Engel, pass auf das dir nichts passiert und nimm den Fahrenden Ritter gehe nicht zu Fuß! Hast du mich verstanden?", fragte Dan.

Hermione seufzte theatralisch auf "Ja natürlich Dad... Ich werde auf mich aufpassen, auch darauf das mir niemand anderes zu nahe kommt"

Dan nickte zufrieden " Fein, dann bis heute abend"

Mit einem Klack war die Haustür geschlossen und Hermione stand einen Moment allein im Foyer.

Einmal auf die Uhr schauend bemerkte sie, dass es bereits halb eins war.

Hektisch rannte sie noch einmal die Treppen hoch in ihr Zimmer und schnappte sich ein beiges Sweat-Shirt und ihre leichten Sommerschuhe.

Unten fertig angekommen, kontrolierte sie noch einmal die Handtasche, "Zauberstab, Handy, Ausweise, Hausschlüssel und das übliche Mädchenzubehör. Dann kann es ja losgehen", murmelte Hermione.

Durch die Haustür schreitend genoß sie für einen Augenblick die Sonne die vom Himmel schien, die Haustür abschließend machte sie sich auf den kurzen Fußweg zur nächsten Regulären Haltestelle des Fahrenden Ritters.

Als sie endlich im Pub angekommen war, wurde sie wie immer von der Menge an menschen die sich darin tummelten überrascht. Tom im vorbeigehend grüßend betrat sie den kleinen Hinterhof der als Durchgang zur Winkelgasse diente, zweimal mit dem Zauberstab gegen die Ziegel klopfend verschoben sich die Steine knirschend bis der Durchgang freigegeben wurde.

Gücklich seufzend beobachte sie die Szenerie die sich dort bot.

Die Winkelgasse war eine der wenigen Orte wo sich Hexen und Zauberer noch sicher vor Voldemort fühlten und ausgelassen einkauften, hier und da ein schwätzchen mit bekannten hielten oder gemütlich im Eissalon saßen.

Zügigen Schrittes machte sie sich auf zu Gringotts um Geld abzuheben, sie musste sich sputen schließlich würde es ja nicht nur ein paar sekunden dauern um das perfekte Geschenk für Harry zu finden. Jedenfalls dachte sie das.

Als Hermione nach einer scheinbar endlos langen Zeit wieder aus Gringotts hinauskam, sah sie ziemlich verwirrt und verstreut aus.

Hermione hatte nur 50 Galleonen abheben wollen, doch der Kobold bat sie noch in sein Büro zu einer persönlichen unterredung, in der sie erfahren hatte, dass ihr jemand doch tatsächlich fast 250.000 Galleonen überwiesen hatte mit dem Vermerk es klug einzusetzen.

Natürlich wollte Hermione es nicht annehmen doch die Kobolde blieben hartnäckig und Argumentierten, dass bisher noch jeder Geschäftsauftrag zur zufriedenheit ausgeführt wurde. Auch den Namen des Überweisenden hatten sie nicht preisgegeben.

Den Kopfschüttelnd begab sich Hermione also auf die Tour nach einem Geschenk.

Sich überlegend Harry ein neues Buch zu schenken ging sie zuerst zu Flourish and Blotts kam jedoch unbefriedigt wieder hinaus.

In weiteren zwei Stunden zog Hermione von Geschäft zu Geschäft, fand aber nichts passendes. Noch nichteinmal im Quiditsch laden.

Verzweifelt fragte sie sich, ob es überhaupt das perfekte Geschenk für Harry geben würde.

Die Hoffnung nun fast begrabend betrat sie den letzten Laden. "All about Magic" hieß er.

"Muss ja relativ neu sein, den habe ich vorher noch nie gesehen",dachte Hermione während sie ihn betrat.

Sich umblickend entdeckte sie allerlei Magische utensilien, über Magische Schmuckanhänger bis hin zu alt aussehenden Büchern. Sie durchstöberte gerade die Abteilung für Magische Mysterien, als ein Mann hinter der Theke hervortrat.

"Einen schönen guten Tag wünsche ich Ihnen meine junge Dame",sprach er mit samtweicher Stimme.

Hermione stockte bei dieser charmanten Tonlage und drehte sich zu dem Verkäufer der sich angesprochen hatte, bei seinem Anblick blieb ihr fast der Atem stehen.

Dort stand ein Mann mitte 30 vor ihr ca 185 m groß und gut gebaut, er hatte kurze braune Haare und leuchtend blaue Augen die ob ihrer bewunderung amüsiert funkelten. Mit dem Blick weiter hinunter wandernd bemerkte sie das er die weißeste Robe die sie je gesehen hatte.

Im Gegenzug dazu stand die Nachtschwarze Eule die auf seiner Schulter ruhte und Hermione aus wachen wissenden Augen musterte.

"Ähhm ihnen auch einen guten Tag", antworte Hermione verlegen.

"Verzeihen sie mir meine forsche Art, doch was macht eine solch bezaubernde junge Hexe in diesem Laden hier", fragte er mit schelm in der Stimme.

Wieder stockte Hermione, dieser Kerl brachte sie noch um den Verstand. Sich zusammen nehmend fing sie an mit fester Stimme zu sprechen

" Ich war in der ganzen Winkelgasse auf der Suche nach einem Geschenk für meinen besten Freund und zuletzt viel mir Ihr Laden ins Auge"

"Sie müssen einen ganz besonderen Freund haben, nicht wahr? Nicht jedes Mädchen würde stundenlang durch die Winkelgasse irren nach dem perfekten Geschenk",antworte der Mann mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht.

"Unter Umständen könnte ich ihnen helfen, jedoch..." Der Mann wurde unterbrochen als ihn die Schwarze Eule ins Ohr zwickte und scheinbar mit ihm kommunizierte.

Plötzlich wirkte der Verkäufer nachdenklich und ging eiligen Schrittes in den hinteren Teil des Ladens.

" Was war denn das nun warum...?",fragte sich Hermione. Den Gedanken nicht beenden könnend, stand er auch schon wieder vor ihr und Hielt zwei Goldene Hälften eines Amuletts in den Händen.

Es war wunderschön das Amulett hatte auf der einen Seite einen Smaragd und auf der anderen Seite einen Diamanten. Obwohl es zwei verschiedene Steine waren, schienen die Bruchkanten exakt eineinander zu fassen, umrahmt wurde es von einem goldenen Blitz.

Hermione hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund.

"Das ist es",flüsterte sie.

Der Charmante Verkäufer hob amüsiert die Augenbrauen.

"Legen sie die hälfte mit dem Diamanten um",sprach er sanft.

Sie tat was er sagte und plötzlich war es so als wenn sie auf Wolken gehen würde. Die Haare wehten in einem unsichtbaren Wind, jedoch leuchtete nicht das Amulett welches ihr um den Hals hing, sondern das mit dem Smaragd.

Leicht wieder zu boden gleitend, fühlte sie nur Glück und Erleichterung. Sie lächelte, es war das PERFEKTE Geschenk.

"Es ist wunderschön, das ist es",antwortete sie verträumt.

Der Händler lächelte Hermione wissend an."Es gehört ihnen, ich verlange dafür nichts es ist ihre Bestimmung. Die Amulette werden nur von Ihren Trägern wahrgenommen und den Gegenstücken"

"Wie? Es ist meine Bestimmung, von welcher Bestimmung reden Sie",fragte Hermione verwirrt.

"Noch früh genug wird sich alles offenbaren",sprach er geheimnissvoll.

"Versprechen sie mir nur eins Junge Dame, nehmen sie das Amulett niemals ab, auch ihr Freund muss es immer tragen"

"Ähm okay ich... ich verspreche es"

Mit einem lächeln und angedeuteter Verbeugung verabschiedete der Charmante Händler Hermione aus dem Laden.

Sich noch einmal verwundert umdrehend beschloss sie nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken, heute war nun wirklich genug mysteriöses passiert. Außerdem musste sie sich beeilen es war schon Abends und wurde nun langsam dunkel.

Sich in richtung ausgang bewegend, bemerkte niemand das der Laden all about Magic sich schemenhaft in luft auflöste bis nichts mehr an ihn erinerte.

Hermione war gerade auf der Höhe von Madam Malkins, als sie das immer lauter werdende Geschrei bemerkte das sich ihr näherte.

In Hermiones Kopf machte es *KLICK* Ihren Zauberstab ziehend und hinter einer Bank deckung suchend wartete sie auf die Angreifer.

Doch plötzlich war alles um sie herum still, zu still.

"Verfluch... was wird das", murmelte Hermione.

Kaum hatte sie zu ende gesprochen brach in der Winkelgasse die Hölle aus.

Menschen rannten um hilfe schreiend durch die Gasse.

"STUPOR!",rief Hermione immer wieder aus ihrer Deckung herraus um die Todesser zu schocken, doch diese retteten sich hinter kleine Vorsprünge beschworen Schilde oder andere Gegenstände um sich zu Schützen.

Die Todesser waren nun auf 30 Meter an sie herangekommen.

"Ahhh Schlamblut Granger",tönte Bellatrix´s stimme aus der Menge.

"Genau dich haben wir heute gesucht"

Hermione ging auf diese Bemerkung nicht weiter ein und suchte stattdessen nach einer Möglichkeit aus dieser Lage zu entkommen.

Plötzlich fing ihr Amulett pulsierend an zu leuchten und ihre Augen strahlten reine Magische Energie aus.

"Was passiert hier?",fragte sich Hermione verwirrt und spürte wie sie von Magie durchdrungen wurde. Welle um Welle strahlte von Hermione ab und die Steinplatten fingen an unter der Macht zu brechen.

"Was tut sie da",kreischte Bellatrix, stopt sie sofort!

Hermione richtete sich auf, ihre Haare wurden von einem unsichtbarem wind verweht.

Sie strahlte nur noch eins aus, MACHT Macht die Ihresgleichen suchte.

Die Todesser wurden langsam unruhig und ihnen wurde klar das sie das Mädchen jetzt stoppen mussten, sonst wäre alles umsonst.

Doch Hermione hatte schon ihren Zauberstab gehoben und sprach fast sanft "Reductio" doch die Energie die hinter diesem Spruch stand war unbeschreiblich. Der rohe magische Strahl raste direkt auf die Todesser zu, bereit alles zu zerreißen was ihm in die Quere kam.

"Auseinander!",schrie Bellatrix und führte gerade noch rechtzeitig einen stoßzauber auf ihre eigenen Leute aus, der sie aus der Bahn des zerstörerischen Zaubers von dem Mädchen brachte.

Statdessen schlug er mehrere Meter hinter ihnen in ein Haus ein und zerstörte es vollkommen.

Bellatrix war geschockt. Wie konnte dieses Schlammblut so einen einfachen Zauber mit so viel Macht versehen. Sie musste schnellstens unfähig gemacht und zu ihrem Lord gebracht werden.

Hermione beobachtete halb betäubt wie ihr Zauber die Todesser verfehlte und stadtessen ein Haus hinter ihnen in Schutt und Asche verwandelte.

Den nächsten Zauber schon auf den Lippen, sah sie aus den Augenwinkeln einen Zauber auf sich zufliegen und konnte nicht mehr rechtzeitig reagieren, er traf sein Ziel und ihre Welt verschwand in Dunkelheit.

* * *

**FLASHBACK ENDE**

**

* * *

**

Sie blickte hoffnungslos durch die Zelle. Irgendetwas musste sie doch tuen können, immer rettete Harry ihr das leben wieder und wieder. Es war an der Zeit ihm sein leben zu retten.

Die Hände zu Fäusten ballend und sich entschlossend aufrichtend wartete sie auf Tom Vorlost Riddle, diesen wiederlichen unmenschlichen Feigling. „Er wird Harry nicht bekommen, eher werde ich ihm sämtliche Körperteile abreißen",dachte Hermione wild entschlossen die schmerzen ihrer Rippen ignorierend.

„Wo ist euer Feigling von Lord!",schrie Hermione

Der Todesser lugte durch die Gitter des Sichtfensters und wirkte verwundert wie selbstsicher sie dort stand. Ihre Haltung ihre Stimme waren komplett verändert. Das war nicht das selbe Mädchen was eben noch verängstigt am Boden gelegen hatte.

* * *

Mieser Cliffhanger ich weiß^^

dieses Chap ist naja... etwas langweilig von meiner Sicht aus, doch sind dort einige Hintergrund informationen verbaut die für die geschichte wichtig sind. Deswegen diese Quasi in einem Chap und dann vollgas^^

Immer kräftig den Review button drücken ^.^

ps: Suche immer noch einen Beta leser!


	3. Lord Ryan Silver

**Disclaimer:**Harry Potter und die anderen aus den Büchern bekannten Charaktere und Schauplätze gehören J.K. Rowling und leider nicht mir. Ich habe keine komerziellen Interessen und verdiene kein Geld damit.

Rating: M ( +16 )

Autor: MoonY

Beta : /

**AN **: Ich stöbere viel im Internet und habe auch hier schon verschiedene versionen von der Selben geschichte von verschiedenen Autoren gefunden. Jedoch weiß ich wer der Originale Autor ist!

Wenn ich eines hasse sind es solche die zu Faul zum schreiben sind und von anderen das Lob einheimsen wollen.

Ich rate also dazu, meine Story nicht zu klauen denn ich kann ziemlich böse werden.

Noch ein paar Infos die ich ganz vergessen hatte. Meine Geschichte spielt in den Sommer Ferien nach dem 6ten Schuljahr und Harry wird 17 also volljährig. Gemeinsam treten sie alle ihr siebtes und letztes Jahr in Hogwarts an.

Wichtig: Voldemort besitzt in meiner Geschichte keine Horcruxe, jedoch anderes ;-)

Es wird hier kein SLASH geben.

Die Ereignisse nach Buch fünf werden nicht berücksichtigt.

Bis auf das Sirus mitlerweile gestorben ist. Eventuell widme ich ihm noch ein eigenes Chap wie es zu seinem Tot kam.

Gedanken werden ´ _so dargestellt ´ _

**Reviews :**

**Poloarkatze: **Allerdings, HP/HG ist für mich das einzig wahre Pairing. Solche wiederwärtigkeiten wie SS/HG oder ähnliches lese ich gar nicht erst. Die Story Sunrise over Britain und Fortsetzung habe ich schon im Englischen gelesen. Auch kenne ich schon alle Story´s von Beate Granger^^ Trotzdem danke für den Tipp.

**Hermine Black : **Was es mit den Amuletten auf sich hat wird noch geklärt ;-) möchte ja nicht vorrausgreifen. Aber eins kann ich verraten es war nicht Dumbledore ;-) Danke für dein Lob :)

**Hermine Potter **: Danke für dein Lob :) mit Reviews lässt es sich viel leichter schreiben.

**Forrest1984 : **Na versprechen kann ich nichts, kommt immer darauf an wie ich vorran komme. Kann sein das ich viel zu tun habe und immer erst in zwei Wochen das nächste Chap kommt oder schon in drei Tagen

**Aurora Parvati Snape : **Welch ungewöhnlicher Name ^^. Also wenn du gerne Beta lesen möchtest, habe ich natürlich nichts dagegen :D leider kann ich dir keine Pm´s schicken, sonst hättest du dieses schon beta lesen können ;-)

Up Up Up Party in da Club

Viel Vergnügen mit dem Chap :)

**Chapter 3:**

**Lord Ryan Silver tritt ans Licht**

**

* * *

**

Dumbledore saß nach der Hauptversammlung vom Ordnen wieder in seinem Büro in Hogwarts und freute sich das sein Plan so gut funktionierte, schließlich war er der Meister der Manipulation.

Natürlich hätte er selbst Harry Potter damals in seine Obhut nehmen können, doch er sollte einsam unter Angst aufwachsen und in Ihm den gütigen weisen Alten Mann sehen der seinen Fels darstellte.

Er hatte gewusst das der Überfall in der Winkelgasse stattfinden würde und auch wer das Ziel gewesen war.

Er hatte es bereitwillig geschen lassen, dass Hermione Granger gefangen genommen wurde. Diese Tatsache würde Harry nur noch weiter in Ihn vertrauen lassen, er würde ihn lenken können wie es ihm passte.

Tom könnte mit Granger machen was er beliebte. ´_Ich hätte sie ohnehin früher oder später loswerden müssen, sie wäre mir irgendwann auf die Schliche gekommen. Sie ist begabt keine Frage... zu begabt_´

Er würde Tom provozieren dass er Granger tötete, dann würde er mit dem Leichnahm und traurigem Gesicht vor Harry treten und ihm Berichten das er nichts mehr hätte tuen können. Dadurch würde der Hass von Harry mehr geschührt als es irgendetwas anderes vermochte. Hermione war sein Ruhepol, er hatte es die Jahre über beobachtet. Sie brachte ihn zu vernunft, vermochte ihn zu stoppen wo andere versagt hatten. Ohne sie würde Harry verzweifeln.

Natürlich wäre er, der gütige alte Zauberer in der schweren Zeit für Harry da.

Und wenn Potter dann endlich Voldemort vernichtet hätte, würde er Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore als Retter auftreten und wiedereinmal im Licht stehen können. Viel zu schnell hatte die Zaubererwelt vergessen das er Grindewald vernichtet hatte, der Zauberer der Voldemort an Macht gleichkam.

Er Hieb kräftig mit der Faust auf den Tisch und einige seiner Gerätschaften flogen durcheinander. „ Undankbare Brut" Fluchte er.

Er atmete tief ein und aus, er durfte sich jetzt nicht verrückt machen, nicht so kurz vor dem Ziel. Langsam legte er seinen Kopf auf die Hände sah leicht darüber hinweg. Seine sonst funkelnden blauen Augen verdüsterten sich. Nun blitzen sie gefährlich auf und leiste fing er an zu sprechen „ Ich werde der mächtigste Zauberer bleiben „

Wie so viele male woanders auch, wurde Storm nicht bemerkt wenn er ein Gespräch belauschte oder einfach nur beobachtete. So flog er wieder in die Nacht hinaus und war nach ein paar sekunden mit der Dunkelheit eins.

* * *

Weit draußen vor der Küste Englands auf einer einsamen Insel lag ein Schloss hinter uralten Schutzzaubern und Hochpotentieller Magie verborgen.

Dort im Herz des Schlosses, in einem Runden großen Raum saß auf einem der Fünf Stühle die um eine Art Tisch aus flüssigem Silber aufgestellt waren, ein Mann und Genoß die Wärme des Kamins mit einem Schluck guten Brandy´s.

Er wacht hochgewachsen, trug ein schmales Aristrokatisches Gesicht zur Schau das von den leicht Spitzen Ohren ablenkte. Sein Haar war schulterlang und in einem weichen Braunton getaucht, wie die Rinde der Urije Bäume in seiner Heimat. Das Bild dieses Mannes wurde durch seinem Samt grünen Umhang komplettiert.

Gerade nahm er seinen letzten Schluck, als ihn ein leises Rauschen aufmerksam machte, sich erhebend wartete er auf seinen Geflügelten Begleiter.

Weitere fünf Minuten stand er dort und wartete, während der Kamin weiterhin seine Flammen in den Raum warf und hin und wieder Knisterte.

Plötzlich kam die Schwarze Eule Namens Storm herrein gerauscht und ließ sich auf der Schulter des Mannes nieder.

„ Schön dich zu sehen Storm, hast du neue Informationen über Hermione Granger ?" Fragte der Mann namens Ryan Silver.

Die Eule hilt mit ihm Blickkontackt und Ryan verspürte das Vertraute ziehen an seinen Geistesschilden und senkte sie um mit Storm zu sprechen.

´_Ich war bei dem der sich Lord schimpft, natürlich hat er mich nicht bemerkt_´ erklang die spöttische stimme von Storm in seinem Geist

Ryan´s Mundwinkel zuckten unwillkürlich ein wenig nach oben.

´ _Und was hast du herrausfinden können mein Freund_?´

´ _Dreimal darfst du raten Ryan Voldemort sucht den Vulnere Sanando. Er hat die alten Schriften der Templer in seine Hand gebracht und glaubt er würde damit stärker werden_ ´ kam die belustige Stimme von Storm

´_Nun ich denke nach dem Amulett kann er lange suchen uns kommt natürlich ungemein zugegen dass die Templer in ihren schriften davon berichtet das das Amulett die Macht mit sich bringt_´ Ryan fing an zu grinsen

Das Amulett wurde vor über tausend Jahren von den Mächtigsten der Mächtigen erschaffen, von den Alten Lords. Um die Templer aufzuhalten Gründete der Damalige Lord der Menschen eine Allianz, die Allianz der Lords.

Bestehend aus dem Lord der Hochelfen, dem Lord der Werwölfe, dem Lord der Vampire und dem Lord der Menschen selbst.

Sie einten ihre Macht und schufen dieses Artefakt. Um die Templer zurückzuschlagen und sie aufzuhalten die Erde ihrem Christlichem glauben zu unterwerfen war mächtige und Böse Magie von nöten.

Das Amulett diente nur dazu dass der Lord der Menschen nicht in die Dunkelheit trieb. Vampire und Werwölfe waren mit dem bösen bereits im Herzen aufgewachsen und konnten so leichter wiederstehen. Die Hochelfen bewiesen hingegen eine solch starke Wiederstandsfähigkeit, die sogar die der Werwölfe und Vampire übertraf.

Die Fassung wurde in zwei Hälften von den Hochelfen geschmiedet und der damalige Lord sprach die Mächtigsten Banne und Zauber darauf. Der Smaragd wurde von den Vampiren mit Blutritualen und weihen verzaubert. Die Werwölfe gaben einen alten Diamanten hinzu der der Sage nach jener aus Merlins Zepter war.

Die Hälfte mit dem Smaragd ward an den Menschen Lord gegeben, die andere Hälfte mit dem Diamant an seine Frau. Sie sollte mit ihrem reinen Herzen dafür sorgen das der Lord niemals ins dunkle trieb und sich im Sog der Macht verlor.

Storm holte ihn wieder aus seinen Gedanken.

´_Dem Mädchen übrigends geht es soweit gut, ihr Kampfgeist ist erwacht und ich konnte spüren das sie dem Lord lieber selbst entgegentritt als Harry ihm zu überlassen_´

´ _Du hattest also recht, ich war mir in der Winkelgasse zuerst nicht ganz sicher ob wirklich dieses Mädchen die richtige für ihn ist_´ dachte Ryan

Storm blickte verwundert ´_Natürlich ist sie das, denkst du etwa ich würde mich irren? Ich denke auch das die beiden es insgeheim schon wissen, es nur noch nicht realisiert haben wie sie zueinander stehen_´

Ryan schmunzelte

´_Ja ich denke du hast Recht, warst du auch bei dem Direktor? Ich habe das Gefühl das er uns später noch ärger machen könnte. Es wäre gut zu wissen was er vorhat_´

´_Gleich nachdem ich bei dem Mädchen war, flog ich nach Hogwarts. Er saß allein in seinem Büro und ich konnte fühlen das er mit der Entführung des Mädchens etwas zu tun hat_´

Ryan schien verwundert und krazte sich beilläufig am Kopf und rieb sich die Augen ´Ich wusste das er Ärger machen würde, dass wird Harry ganz und gar nicht geflalen. Ich denke es wird an der Zeit den beiden ihre Bestimmung und ihren Platz bei uns zu zeigen. Was denkst du Storm´

´_Ich denke die Zeit ist reif dafür, wir sollen aufbrechen und sehen wie sich das Mädchen gerade schlägt. Wir sollten uns beeilen vorhin konnte ich die alte Macht spüren wie sie sich langsam in dem Mädchen festigt. Wenn wir zu spät kommen, geht sie noch soweit und zerlegt das ganze Anwesen_´

Ryan lachte darauf leicht und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Also gut brechen wir auf, führe mich in ihre Zelle Storm. Es wird Zeit zu zeigen, dass sich die alten Lords wieder erheben" Sprach Ryan mit Macht in der Stimme, die den Raum verschwommen wirken ließ.

Storm nickte daraufhin und schloss für einen Moment seine schwarzen Augen, als die Eule ihre Augen wiederaufschlug leuchteten sie grauweiss und ein dunkler Nebel breitete sich um Storm und Ryan aus, von Sekunde zu sekunde schien der Nebel sich zu lichten und als er vergangen war, waren auch der Hochelf und sein Begleiter verschwunden.

Storm führe Ryan sicher durch den Geistesnebel in die Zelle von Hermione, Ryan konnte von keinem Lebewesen gesehen werden wenn er das wollte, seine Magische Aura hielt er hinter mächtigen Bannen verborgen.

So stand Ryan dort in einer dunklen Ecke und beobachtete was passierte.

"Crucio" ertönte eine grollende Stimme und Hermione sackte schreiend in die Knie.

"Niemals werdet ihr Harry bekommen, ich werde euch diesen Dienst niemals erweisen" keuchte sie außer atem.

" Oh doch das wirst du, der Crucio ist nicht das einzige mittel deinen Geist zu brechen" sprach der Totesser amüsiert.

"Ich werde noch viel Spaß mit dir haben, der dunkle Lord ist zwar schon auf dem Weg doch ich verspreche dir ich werde mich beeilen"

Er starrte sie mit diesem gierigen Blick an sodass Hermione schlecht wurde, sie wusste was er vorhatte. Ängstlich wich sie auf dem kalten Boden stück für Stück zurück.

´_Denkst du nicht das wir eingreifen sollten Ryan_´schallte Storms stimme in seinem Geist

Doch zur Antwort hob Ryan nur die Hand.

"Imperio",sprach der Todesser genüßlich. Hermiones Augen wurden leicht glasig, sie kämpfte mit all ihrer Macht dagegen an, doch sie konnte nicht wiederstehen.

Sie wurde von dem wiederlichen Kerl in eine stehende Position dirigiert, sich mit dem Händen an der kalten Wand abstützend.

Er stellte sich langsam hinter sie und tauchte seine Nase in ihre Haare

"Ich werde das hier genießen du Schlampe, erst wird dein Geist gebrochen danach wird der dunkle Lord Harry Potter töten und du sollst dabei zusehen und danach vielleicht aber auch nur vielleicht werden wir dich ihm hinterher schicken"

Lachend ergötzte er sich an dem was sich ihm hier bot.

´NEIN´ dachte Hermione

´Kämpf dagegen an, kämpf für Harry, kämpf für dich, nur kämpf dagegen an´

Sie bemerkte wie zwei hände langsam über ihren Rücken hin zu ihren Brüsten fuhren.

´NEIN ´ Schrie sie immer wieder in Gedanken.

Plötzlich erfüllte sie Macht, wie wellen durchspülte sie ihren Körper und ihr Amulett fing an vor Magie zu pulsieren.

Immer mehr Macht pumpte es in den Körper von Hermione, ihr wurde schlecht sie konnte die Magie nicht lenken, es fühlte sich an als ob jede Zelle ihres Körpers brennen würde. Noch mehr und ihr Körper würde nicht standhalten können

Der Todesser hielt erschrocken inne und wurde von einem Unsichtbaren wind erfasst und einen halben Meter nach hinten über den Boden geschoben.

Angst spiegelte sich in seinem Gesicht wieder, immer neue mächtigere Wellen strahlten von dem Mädchen ab. Gitterstäbe wurden verbogen, steinplatten barsten unter der Zerstörerischen Kraft.

Die nächste Welle kam, er wurde schmerzhaft gegen die Wand gedrückt, Knochen brachen Haut löste sich von Fleisch und er würde sich nicht rühren können.

Hermione schrie immer lauter, lauter als sie jemals geschrien hatte, sie würde in dem Sog der Magie vergehen.

Ryan´s Augen weiteten sich er trat langsam aus dem Schatten und löste einen von seinen Bannzaubern um mit seiner Aura gegen die unglaubliche Macht dieses Mädchens zu halten.

Hermione glitt keuchend auf die Knie und spuckte Blut, noch immer strahlte sie überschüssige Magie ab und sie merkte das dies das ende war.

Ryan zeichte mit dem Finger währenddessen die goldene Rune der Versiegelung in die Luft, er Zog seine Magie tief in sich hinein und ließ sie mit einem mal in die Rune fließen, die daraufhin in Hermiones Nacken erschien.

Das Machtlevel des Mädchens senkte sich, die Magie zog sich langsam zurück und das Amullet hörte auf zu Pulsieren.

Langsam glitt nun auch der Todesser an der wand hinunter, die zerstörerische Kraft hatte ihm das Fleisch von den Knochen geschält und nun breitete sich eine Riesige Blutlache ihren Weg durch das alte Gestein und versickerte langsam im porösen Stein.

Sie merkte wie eine andere Aura ihrer entgegenhielt, sie schöpfte neue Hoffnung gab es da jemanden der ihr helfen würde? Müsste sie doch nicht sterben?

Ihre Magie zog sich langsam zurück und sie konnte wieder frei atmen. Mit Tränen in den Augen und schmerzen in der Brust blickte sie in das sanft lächelnde Gesicht eines Mannes und versank danach in eine wohltuende Ohnmacht.

Ryan betrachtete das Mädchen das nun in Ohnmacht viel mit einem Blick der nur eines ausdrückte. Bestätigung!

Schnaubend wandte er sich an Storm ´ _Ich denke die Lady hat etwas mehr Macht als wir angenommen hatten! Ich hätte früher eingreifen sollen, sie hätte der Magie nicht länger standhalten können_´

Kurz die augen schließend setzte er seine Magie wieder unter das erste Bannsiegel.

Storm klackerte wütend mit dem Schnabel ´Ich habe dir gleich gesagt du sollst eingreifen, das nächste mal wirst du vielleicht auch auf mich hören. Sturer Hochelf´

Ryan fuhr sich langsam durch seine Haare und seufzte ´Ja ich denke das sollte ich´

´Nun sollten wir hier aber verschwinden, wir haben noch jemanden aufzusammeln´

Ihr gespräch wurde jäh von zwei stimmen unterbrochen.

" Natürlich mein Lord, Rokwood bewacht sie. Er hat unschlagbare Methoden Menschen zu brechen"

" Ausgezeichnet Lucius "

´Voldemort! ´, hörte Ryan Storm´s Stimme in seinem Geist und streifte sich seine Kapuze wieder über den Kopf und stellte sich schützend vor Hermione.

´Storm du bringst das Mädchen ins Schloss ich werde mit unserem anderen Gast nachkommen. Ich denke ich muss hier noch eine Botschaft überbringen´

Storm nickte und ließ sich auf dem bewustlosen Mädchen nieder. Wieder schloss er seine augen erschuf den dichten Nebel der ihn und sie ins Schloss beförderte.

Gerade als Storm und Hermione sich vollständig lösten, wurde die Tür geöffnet.

"Miss Granger, ich denke wir haben eine Unterhaltung zu...",setze Voldemort an doch stockte als er nur einen großgewachsenen Mann im Samt dunkel Grünen Umhang dort sah.

Seine roten augen vereengten sich zu Schlitzen " Wer bist du? " Hisste er in seiner unnatürlich hohen Stimme.

Leise erklang das spöttische lachen von Ryan.

"WER BIST DU UND WO IST DAS MÄDCHEN", rief der dunkle Lord nun sichtlich wütender.

"Niemand wagt es Lord Voldemort auszulachen", schrie er

"CRUCIO"

Der rote Strahl eilte auf Ryan zu, der jedoch hob jedeglich die Hand und fing den Cruciatus Fluch ein, als ob er ein Schmetterling wäre, mit dem man spielen könne.

Sie wieder öffnend jagte der Strahl mit der Zehnfachen geschwindigkeit auf die in Schwarz gehüllte Gestallt neben Voldemort zu und traf sie ins Gesicht.

Der Getroffene fing gellend an zu schreien und wand sich wimmernd am Boden.

Wieder erklang das leise aber einschüchternde Gelächter von Ryan.

Der Dunkle Lord erstarte, ´unmöglich, er hat den Crucio mit seiner Hand gefangen und zurückgeworfen...´

" WAS ZUR HÖLLE IST DAS FÜR EIN ZAUBER", schrie er Ryan an.

Ryan fand das es an der Zeit war eindeutig die Fronten zu klären, schließlich könnte er sich nicht den ganzen abend mit diesem möchtegern Lord herumplagen.

Langsam seine Augen schließend murmelte er den Spruch für die Aufhebung des ersten und zweiten Magie Bannsiegels, mit jedem Wort das er Sprach hielt immer mehr uralte Macht ihn ihm ein und ließ seine Robe in insichtbaren Böen umherpeitschen.

Die Steinplatten die den Boden säumten wurden zu Staub zermahlen, das noch frische Blut des Todessers den Hermione so sauber geschält hatte verdampfte und sammelte sich in schwarzen Wolken an der Decke der Zelle.

Voldemort konnte sich nicht rühren, nie hatte er solch ein Level an Macht gespürt. Als er sich mit Dumbledore duelierte hatte er zwar ein wenig respekt vor den Fähigkeiten des alten Narrens, doch das hier! Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben verspürte der Dunkle Lord angst.

Seine Arme ausbreitend erhob Ryan die Stimme in der, der Tod mitschwang.

" Wisse du erbärmlicher Wicht, dass die alten Lord´s sich wieder erheben um die Welt wieder geeint zu sehen. Lange haben wir zugesehen wie die Welt verkommt unter deinem Schrecken und dem Puppenspieler. Doch nun erhebt sich die alte Allianz um erneut das Blatt zu wenden" Ryan sprach in solch donnender Stimme, dass Voldemort ihn einfach nur erschreckend anstarrte.

" Die alten Lords haben es verkündet und so wird es sein", kamen Ryans letzte Worte.

Sich langsam umdrehend ging er gemächlichen Schrittes und mit einem grinsen im Gesicht zur außen Wand des Kerkes, legte einen Finger an den massiven Stein und Flüsterte " Shock unda"

Mit einem gewalltigen Knall jagte die blaue Schockwelle ein Riesiges Loch in die zwei Meter dicke Steinwand, durch die nun Ryan ins freie trat.

Sich noch einmal umblickend bemerkte er mit genugtuung das Voldemort noch immer dort an seinem Platz stand und sich scheinbar nicht rühren konnte.

Tief die kalte Nachtluft einziehend, sehnte sich Ryan in diesem Moment nach seiner Heimat. Fern ab von hier und den Problemen der Zauberer. Es half alles nichts. Er war einer der alten Lords ein Lord der Allianz, der mächtigste unter seinem Volke und er würde die Bürde tragen die ihm vor langer Zeit auferlegt wurde.

Einen Fuß nach vorne setzend verschwand er mit einem grellen Blitz.

* * *

Vor dem kleinen Haus in Surrey war alles ruhig, nur in vereinzelten Richtungen zirpten die Grillen und sangen ihr Nachtlied, ab und zu wenn man Glück hatte konnte man ein Schuhuhen weit entfernt auf den Feldern hören.

Doch außerhalb einer Laterne im Schatten der Bäume stand eine Person verhüllt in einen Schwarzen Umhang und Kapuze die ihm tief ins Gesicht hing und beobachtete das Haus der Dursley´s.

Remus Lupin war mit der Wache im Ligusterweg an der Reihe, er erfüllte diesen Job nur allzugern.

Harry war wie ein Sohn für ihn und es machte ihm nichts aus, draußen in der Nacht auf der Straße zu stehen.

Er hatte James und Lilly – genau wie Sirius – versprochen auf ihn Acht zu geben und ihm in seinem Leben beizustehen.

Viel zu selten hatte Remus die Chance dies wahrzunehmen. Seufzend lehnte er sich gegen einen Baum und beobachtete die Straße.

Er war ein Werwolf, somit geächtet und verachtet in der Zauberergesellschaft, Rechte galten nicht viele für ihn. Er konnte froh sein das, dass Misterium noch keine Anti-Werwolf Gesetze verabschiedet hatte und sich frei bewegen konnte.

´Wie es Harry wohl geht, ob er schon erfahren hat was mit Hermione passierte?´

Wütend kickte er einen Stein über die Straße, er war sauer. Niemals hätte die Entführung gelingen dürfen. Für solche Fälle waren doch extra 10 Mann vom Orden in die Winkelgasse abbestellt worden.

Noch einmal über die Versammlung nachdenkend vielen ihm viele Ungereimtheiten auf.

Dumbledore schien nicht besonders traurig über das verschwinden Hermiones zu sein, zwar funkelten seine Augen nicht auf die Typische art und weise, wie sie es taten wenn er einen von seinen geliebten Zitronen-drops naschte. Doch erkannte Remus eindeutig den Schalk in seinen Augen, als ob er sich über die Situation freute.

Natürlich hatte der Leiter des Ordens einen Suchtrupp zusammengestellt und nach ihr suchen lassen um sie zu befreien. Doch das Zusammestellen eben jenes, hatte über drei Stunden gedauert.

Remus konnte sich noch genau an die Entführung von Amos Diggory erinern, als er verschwunden war, dauerte es keine 10 Minuten und sie waren zur Suche aufgebrochen.

" Ich denke ich werde die Situation genauer im Auge behalten müssen", murmelte Remus.

Gerade als er daran dachte einfach zu Harry zu gehen um ihm gesellschaft zu leisten, erschien mit einem Grellen Blitz unmittelbar vor ihm eine Person in Samtgrünen Umhang, die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen.

Remus beäugte ihn misstrauisch und frage " Wer sind Sie?" Mit seinen Werwolf Fähigkeiten versuchte er, den Fremden durch den geruch eventuell identifiezieren zu können, doch er roch absolut nichts!

Remus stockte verwundert, das konnte es nicht geben, jeder roch nach irgendetwas und sei es nach dem letzten Mittagessen!

" Ich denke es ist besser wenn sie verschwinden", grollte Remus aus tiefer Kehle und machte sich bereit seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen.

Ryan´s gesicht blieb ausdurckslos und hart. Innerlich jedoch tat es ihm weh das nun tuen zu müssen, schließlich kannte er Remus durch seine Recherchen mehr als nur gut. Später würde er ihm erklären warum es so sein musste.

Seine Kapuze zurückstreifend, blickte er Remus eindringlich in die Augen.

Remus hingegen konnte seinen Blick nicht von diesen Azurblauen Augen abwenden, es war als wurde in sein innerstes gesehen.

Ryan hob langsam seinen Finger " Remus Lupin, ich werde Harry Potter mit mir nehmen. Ihm wird nichts geschehen. Auch Hermione Granger ist in meiner Obhut. Du wirst mich vergessen und dich an nichts Erinern können. Albus Dumbledore wirst du Bericht erstatten das Harry nach wie vor in seinem Zimmer sei, doch von niemandem besucht werden will"

Schwach pulsierte Ryan´s Zeigefinger und mit einem Aufleuchten, klappten Remus Augen zu und er ging zurück in den Schatten des Baumes.

Ryan senkte seinen Blick und wand sich dem pingelig gepflegten Haus zu, in dessen oberem Fenster noch Licht brante.

"Nun dann, Zeit den jungen Lord zu holen", flüsterte er in die Nacht hinein.

Sich elegant auf der Stelle drehend war er verschwunden und hinterließ nichts, was auf die Anwesenheit des Lords der Hochelfen schließen konnte.

* * *

Mitlerweile war es zwei Uhr Nachts und noch immer hatte Harry keinen schlaf finden können. Der Brief von Lord Ryan Silver lag auf seinem Bauch, immer und immer wieder hatte er ihn gelesen und sich selbst davon abhalten müssen nach Hermione suchen müssen.

Langsam kam er sich erbärmlich vor, hockte hier zu hause in seinem Bett während seine Freundin... halt moment... beste Freundin von Todessern gefangen gehalten wurde. Er hatte sich unendlich verschiedene Szenarien ausgemalt was sie grauenvolles mit ihr anstellten.

Je mehr er darüber nachdachte umso rastloser wurde er. Zum schluss ging er so weit das er zu seinem Koffer schlurfte und eine Phiole Beruhigungstrank hinunter schluckte, denn er ende des letzten Jahres von Madam Pomfrey entwendet hatte.

Sich durch die Haare fahrend stand er auf und schlurfte nervös zum Fenster, er beobachtete wie dort jemand auf der Straße stand und zum Fenster hochsah und mit einem mal war er verschwunden.

Sich vorsichtshalber nach seinem Zauberstab umsehend wurde Harry jäh durch eine unbekannte jedoch angenehme Stimme unterbrochen.

" Ich wünsche Ihnen einen guten Abend Lord Harry James Potter"

Harry drehte sich erschrocken um und blickte in das Gesicht des Fremden.

"Wer... wer sind sie und wie sind sie überhaupt hier reingelangt" stotterte Harry

"Wir kennen uns bereits, nunja genauer gesagt kenne ich Sie Harry und bin mit ihnen schon in Kontackt getreten" kam Ryans amüsierte antwort über das stottern des jungen.

Er hatte noch einen langen Weg vor sich, wenn er aus dem doch eher schreckhaften Jungen einen wahrhaften alten Lord machten wollte.

Harry´s Gesicht lichtete sich langsam und ein klein wenig Erkentnis trat in seine grünen Augen.

" Ryan? Lord Ryan Silver?", sprach er verwundert.

" Ja in der Tat, der bin ich"

" Können sie das auch beweisen? " kam gleich die vorsichtig und Fordernde Frage,

´Na immerhin ist er vorsichtig, wenigstens schonmal ein Anfang´, dachte Ryan

´Storm, komm zu mir der Junge Lord fordert einen Beweis das ich der echte Lord Ryan Silver bin´

sofort kam die Vergnügte Antwort seines Vertrauten ´ Ich dachte mir gleich, das er nicht so blauäugig sein kann wie er aussieht´

Seinen Arm ausbreitend erschien auch sofort Storm aus einem Nebel und festigte sich wieder.

Sogleich spürte Harry die wohlbekannte Aura der Eule und der Beweis war erbracht.

"Wie geht es Hermione? Ist sie immer noch gefangen, werden wir sie holen? Warum musste das überhaupt geschehen"

Fragen über Fragen prasselten auf den Hochelfen ein, beschwichtigend hob er die Hände.

" Nur mit der Ruhe, dem Mädchen geht es gut. Sie war bis vor kurzem noch in der Obhut von Storm"

Misstrauisch mussterte Harry die schwarze Eule, Ryan ahnte was er dachte und antwortete gleich

" Denk nur nicht, dass Storm eine einfache Eule wäre. Er hat mehr Macht als manche Zauberer"

Seinen Kopf verwundert schüttelnd, fragte sich Harry gerade ob er träumte.

"Kann... kann ich Hermione sehen?" kam nun die zögerliche Frage.

"Ja du wirst sie sehen, ich bin hier um dich zu holen. Wenn wir in unserem Zuhause sind, werde ich dir auch all deine anderen Fragen beantworten."

"Oh klasse! Aber ich muss Dumbledore bescheid sagen das ich weg bin und Hermione in Sicherheit ist" Schon wollte er Hedwig rufen, als er unterbrochen wurde.

"Ich denke nicht das, dass eine gute Idee ist. Außerdem habe ich mich bereits um alles gekümmert", sprach Ryan mit einem leichten lächeln im Gesicht.

"Deine Sachen werden später abgeholt werden, tritt näher zu mir"

Zögerlich folgte Harry der Anweisung, des Lords und stellte sich nervös neben ihn.

Der nickte ihm aufmunternd zu und wandte sich an seine Eule.

"Storm wärst du so nett?"

´Selbstverständlich´ schallte es in Gedanken wieder.

Wieder umgab der vertraute graue Nebel Ryan, Storm und zusätzlich Harry.

Nach wenigten Momenten lichtete sich der Nebel und der Junge-der-lebt war verschwunden.

* * *

Sooooo, die Länge sollte die selbe sein wie vom letzen Chap. Jedenfalls rein Story mäßig gesehen.

Hoffe es hat euch gefallen.

Habe noch keinen Beta gefunden, aber vllt übernimmt ja Aurora den Job :)

Positive und Negative Kritik wie immer gern gesehen und erwünscht.

Einfach den Button unten klicken :)

Auf bald

Euer MoonY


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**Harry Potter und die anderen aus den Büchern bekannten Charaktere und Schauplätze gehören J.K. Rowling und leider nicht mir. Ich habe keine komerziellen Interessen und verdiene kein Geld damit.

Rating: M ( +16 )

Autor: MoonY

Nach langer Zeit mal wieder was von mir, ich hatte eigentlich vor diese Story nicht zu beenden weil sie fehlerhaft ist und denkfehler etc enthält...

Denoch treibt mich ein persöhnliches Ereigniss dazu sie zu beende.

Fortan sei diese Geschichte einer guten Freundin gewidmet, du mochtest die Geschichte auch mit ihren Fehlern und wolltest das ich sie beende. Diesen letzen wunsch werde ihr ihr erfüllen.

Also geht es weiter mit den Lords... Ich weiß nicht wann das nächste chap online kommen wird. Um reviews kümmere mich in dem nächsten chap oder je nachdem wie ich zeit finde.

Reviews :

Viel spaß mit dem nächsten chap.

Nexus staubte fein säuberlich die alten Gemälde und Artefakte im Schloss ab und richtete alles wieder in einen ansehnlichen Zustand. Seit Jahrzehnten kümmerte sich seine Familie und ihre Nachkommen um die Burg der alten Lords, doch vor weit 200 Jahren hatten die vier Lords entschieden das es nicht mehr Notwendig sei den Zauberern beizustehen. Die damalige Gefahr war gebannt.

Nur Ryan wurde auserwählt, aufgrund seiner Lebenserwartung, die Burg zu verwalten und im Notfall die Allianz einzuberufen. Warren Lord der Werwölfe zog sich wieder in die nebeligen Highlands zurück und man hatte seitdem nie wieder etwas von ihm vernommen.

Genauso wie von Jack dem Vampirlord, manche sagen er sei wieder in Rumänien auf seiner eigenen Burg und erwartete voller Sehnsucht einen neuen Feldzug. Doch Nexus wusste es besser.

Ryan selbst hatte ihn nach der Letzen Schlacht gegen die Necranis mit seinem Schwert erschlagen. Jack verfiel dem Blutrausch und wütete schrecklich unter den Feinden, doch leider nicht nur unter Ihnen. Warrens geliebte fiel Jack zum opfer. Auch der oberste Lord der Menschen fiel in dieser dunklen Nacht.

Nach dem errungenen Sieg, starb er selig in den armen seiner Lady. Doch konnte sie es nicht ertragen und folgte ihm. Auf immer waren ihren Seelen verbunden.

Die Erinerungen beiseite wischend, sah Nexus auf die Uhr und erschrak.

Als im selben Moment im Salon dichter Nebel aufwallte.

Harry schwankte benommen hin und her, dabei seinen Kopf haltend.

„Shit, was zur Hölle war das", gab er stockend von sich, dabei in Ryan´s fröhliches Gesicht blickend.

„ Ich sagte dir ja, Storm ist keine gewöhnliche Eule. Bald wirst du mehr darüber wissen. Wir sind eben auf der Geisterebene gereist. Storm ist zum teil dort, zum teil hier."

Langsam wieder zu sinnen kommend, blickte sich Harry im großen Salon um.

Er war geschmackvoll hergerichtet es gab einen großen Kamin und fünf gemütliche Sessel sowie zwei Sofas die um den Kamin angeordnet waren.

In einer anderen Ecke stand ein Nachtschwarzer langer Tisch der irgendwie zu funkeln schien.

Interessiert trat Harry näher an den Tisch herran und strich bedächtig über dessen glatte warme oberfläche. Moment mal... warme oberfläche? Ein Tisch solchen ausmaßes sollte nicht so warm sein, jedenfalls schien ihm dies doch eher unmöglich. Insofern die Temperatur im Raum zwar angehm war jedoch nicht ausreichend um den Tisch so aufzuheißen.

„ Wow..." flüsterte er.

Ryan trat an ihn herran.

„Du scheinst beeindruckt zu sein, nicht wahr? Ja das ist schon ein ganz besonderer Tisch! Es war gewissermaßen eine Entschädigung von meinem Volk. Er ist aus Chremák, es mag wie stein wirken doch ist es eine Art von Metall, was nur in meiner Heimat zu finden ist. Äußerst kostbar und äußerst selten."

„ Aus deiner Heimat?" fragte Harry verwirrt dreinblickend.

„ Komm wir setzen uns erst einmal und ich erkläre es dir."

„ Wo wir gerade beim erklären sind." fing Ryan an

„ Nexus! „

Plötzlich erschien verschwommen ein Hauself und neigte leicht sein Haupt ehe er sprach.

„ Ja Lord Ryan ? „

„ Bring uns doch bitte zwei Feuerwhisky an die Sessel zum Kamin und ein paar Snacks, ich habe mit unserem Gast viel zu klären" sagte Ryan freundlich.

Die Augen des Hauselfs funkelten in Vorfreude, er wusste was das hieße. Dieser Junge dort, war der neue Lord der Menschen.

„ Mit größtem Vergnügen, es wird nicht lange dauern"

Mit einem Plopp war er wieder verschwunden.

„Das eben war Nexus, seine Familie verwaltet seit Generationen dieses Schloss" erklärte er Harry.

„Also dann komm, setzen wir uns ich habe einen langen Tag hinter mir und der jüngste bin ich nicht mehr, auch wenn ich so wirke" grinste Ryan.

Harry setzte sich gegenüber von Ryan in einen weichen, bequemen samt roten Ohrensessel die am Kamin standen.

Nachdenklich blickte Ryan Harry an und legte die Finger aneinander.

Sich tief in den Sessel lehnend sortierte er nocheinmal seine Gedanken.

„ Sie wollten mir etwas über ihre Heimat erklären Sir „ sagte Harry forsch.

Sofort blitzten ihn zwei Blaue Augen an und er machte sich automatisch im sessel etwas kleiner.

„ Ver... Verzeiht wenn... Ich sollte nicht fragen", stotterte er zögerlich.

´ Der Junge hat eindeutig zu wenig Selbstbewusstsein, eine Tatsache die wir dringend ändern müssen´ dachte Ryan.

Nachdenklich blickte der Hochelf den Jungen im Sessel neben ihm an.

" Zu erst einmal kannst du mich ruhig beim Vornammen nennen Harry und zum anderen du hast mehr Macht als du dir denken kannst. Du hast Respekt vor anderen, jedoch meiner Meinung nach ein wenig zu viel"

Fragend schaute Harry Ryan ins Gesicht.

" Ähm... okay wenn du meinst Ryan"

Wie von Geisterhand erschienen währenddessen auf dem beistell Tisch zwei Gläser Feuerwhisky und ein paar Snacks, Ryan reichte dem Jungen ein Glas und nippte selbst von seinem.

Der Whisky brannte in Harry´s Kehle, aber das war nun genau das was er brauchte, er war furchtbar aufgeregt. Er wusste genau genommen gar nichts von dem Mann gegenüber außer das was er über sich sagte und er aus den briefen wusste.

"Nun zu deinen ganzen Fragen die dir vermutlich im Kopf schwirren. Zu allererst die Sache mit meiner Heimat. Ich weiß nicht ob du es bemerkt hast, aber ich bin ein Hochelf und meine Heimat liegt weit draußen vor der Küste von England versteckt auf einer für Menschen nicht sichtbaren Insel"

" Ein Hochelf? " fragte Harry mit unglauben in der Stimme

"Aber den Büchern nach seit ihr vor langer Zeit ... äähm... ausgestorben"

Innerlich grinste Harry darüber, Hermione würde ihm das niemals glauben wenn er es ihr erzählte. Sie vertraute auf das was in Büchern stand. Apropos... da war doch noch etwas... HERMIONE!

Aufgeregt sprang Harry auf.

Überrascht blickte Ryan zu ihm auf, doch dann trat verständnis in sein Gesicht und er antwortete.

" Mach dir keine Sorgen über deine Freundin, sie schläft zurzeit und ruht sich aus. Es war doch etwas viel für sie"

Unbehagen machte sich in Harry breit.

" Was war zu viel für sie? Was ist passiert? Geht es ihr gut?"

Fragen über Fragen prasselten auf den Hochelf ein und er hob beschwichtigend die Hände und sprach mit beruhigender Stimme.

" Ich kann dir versichern ihr geht es gut! Sie ist ziemlich erschöpft aber physisch in bester Verfassung. Sie liegt oben im zweiten Stock in der Suite und schläft wahrscheinlich noch, ich werde dir die einzelheiten nicht noch genauer erklären. Ich denke sie wird es dir wenn ihr euch nacher seht erzählen, falls dann noch fragen aufkommen sollten, könnt ihr mich jederzeit fragen"

Ein wenig beruhigt setzte sich Harry wieder hin, bereit den Antworten von Ryan zu lauschen.

Der schien ein wenig in Gedanken versunken und blinzelte ein paar mal kurz, als würde erst jetzt bemerken wo er überhaupt war und dass er einen Gast hatte.

"Verzeih" sprach er

" Ich musste meine Gedanken erst einmal sortieren, es gibt viel zu erklären. Die eine Sache hätten wir ja schon fast beantwortet. Wie ich schon sagte ich bin ein Hochelf, genauer gesagt der Oberste Hochelf."

Sein gegenüber nickte zum Zeichen das er soweit verstanden hatte.

Da kam auch schon Harry´s nächste bedeutende Frage die ihn mehr als alles andere Interessierte.

"Was hat das alles hier überhaupt zu bedeuten Ryan? Wo sind wir hier und vorallem WARUM bin ich hier?", fragte Harry ein wenig aufgebracht.

"Nun ich denke, diese Frage zu beantworten wird ein wenig länger dauern" antworte Ryan langsam und nahm einen großen Schluck vom Feuerwhisky.

" Hast du schon einmal von den alten Lords gehört?"

nachdenklich dreinblickend antwortete Harry

" Ich glaube Hermione hatte mal etwas darüber erzählt, aber ich muss zugeben das ich ihr damals nicht wirklich zugehört hatte, ich war mehr auf sie konzentriert"

Kaum als der letzte Satz über seine Lippen kam, bereute er ihn schon wieder und konnte nicht verhindern dass sein Gesicht einen leichten Rot Ton wiederspiegelte.

Ryan lächelte jedoch nur aufmunternd.

"Du brauchst dich nicht für deine Gefühle schämen Harry. Du liebst sie oder bist zumindest sehr Interessiert an ihr, ich sehe es in deinen Augen"

Diese Antwort überging Harry willentlich und lenkte wieder auf das eigentliche Thema zurück und räusperte sich.

" Zu deiner Frage, nein ich habe noch nicht viel über die alten Lords gehört"

Den letzten Schluck Whisky nehmend raffte sich Ryan auf und antwortete langsam aber bestimmt

" Die alten Lords sind gewisser Maßen eine Allianz bestehend aus vier Lords verschiedener klassen, wenn man es so bezeichnen will. Den Lord der Vampire, der Hochelfen, der Wölfe und dem höchsten der vier, dem Lord der Menschen"

" Es erklärt sich also von selbst das ich Mitglied der Allianz bin, sie wurde vor vielen Jahrhunderten gegründet in der Zeit als die Necranis auf dem Höhepunkt ihrer Macht waren. Bevor du nun fragst was ich damit meine, dazu sei folgendes gesagt. Die Necranis hatten eine ähnliche Vorstellung wie Voldemort, mit dem Unterschied das sie um einiges Mächtiger waren. Ihr wichtigstes Artefakt verlieh ihnen diese Unsägliche Macht, es dürfte dir unter dem Namen Necronomikon etwas sagen, das Buch der Toten"

Ryan machte eine Pause in seinen Erzählungen damit Harry das eben gesagt erstmal aufnehmen konnte, seinen großen Augen zuurteilen brauchte er diese auch.

Schmunzelnd wand er sich an ihn.

" Klingt ziemlich unglaubwürdig oder?"

" Das kannst du laut sagen" kam die Prompte Antwort von Harry

" Wie kommt es das davon in keinem Buch darüber die Rede ist?" fragte er den älteren.

" Wir haben sämtliches Wissen darüber vernichtet, der Lord der Menschen starb nach der letzten großen Schlacht gegen Die Necranis in den armen seiner Frau und sie folgte ihm wenig später. Wir verbliebenen drei, schufen unser Meisterstück der Magie und löschten das wissen darüber aus Büchern und gedächnissen. Es war zu mächtig und grauenvoll um weiter bestehen zu können."

" Moment mal... wenn diese Schlacht schon so lange her ist... Wie alt bist du dann?" fragte Harry völlig verwirrt. Das wurde ihm langsam zu viel. Die alten Lords, Ryan der Hochelf, die Necranis und das Necronomikon. Ihm rauchte sprichtwörtlich der Kopf von so vielen Infos.

Doch es sollten nicht die letzten des Abends bleiben denn schon redete Ryan weiter

"Mein wahres alter bleibt mein Geheimnis, doch warum ich noch so jung aussehe" er betonte das wort besonders, " Das liegt an meiner Abstammung, Hochelfen haben eine wirklich enorme Lebenserwartung."

Den Kopf schüttelnd, rieb sich Harry derweil die Schläfen.

Es war einfach alles zu verworren und verwirrend...

"Also wenn ich nun spekulieren sollte.. Dann würde ich sagen es steht wieder eine große Bedrohung bevor oder? "

Ryan nickte bedächtig.

" Genau da kommst du ins spiel Harry " ein amüsiertes Schmunzeln bahnte sich den Weg auf das Gesicht des Hochelfens.

" Warum ich? Ich habe schon genug mit Voldemort zu tun, es vergeht kein einzelner Tag an dem er mich nicht tot sehen will. Selbst vor Hermione macht er nicht halt" traurig senkte Harry den Kopf.

Er hatte nie gewollt das seine Freunde mit hinein gezogen wurden. Ron war mit Ginny und dem rest der Familie wie jedes Jahr gut geschützt in Ägypten, außerhalb der Reichweite von Tom. Doch Hermione verbrachte dieses Jahr ihre Ferien zu hause, weil ihre Eltern geschäftlich in London eine Menge zu tun hatten.

Er merkte wie jemand bedächtig eine Hand auf seinen Rücken legte und sanft anfing auf ihn einzureden.

" Voldemort wird noch mächtiger werden wenn es stimmt was sich prophezeit hat. Harry... du bist es, ich verfolge deine Linie schon lange bis weit hinter deinen ur ur großvätern."

Fragend blickte der Junge ihm ins Gesicht.

" Was bin ich? " fragte er

stille folgte dieser scheinbar einfachen Frage. Bis Ryan sich mit fester stimme direkt an ihn wandte.

"Du stammst vom Lord der Menschen ab der die Führung dieser mächtigen Allianz hatte! "

PENG...

Harry saß still im Sessel. Keine Gedanken regten sich mehr. Nur eines kreiste ihm im Kopf herum... ´ Das kann nicht sein ´

Ryan gab ihm ein wenig Zeit diese, doch sehr schreckhafte Information zu verarbeiten.

10 Minuten verstrichen ohne das sich Harry gerührt hatte, noch immer starrte er mit leeren Augen in das nun fast hinunter gebrante Kaminfeuer.

" Ich denke du solltest ersteinmal zu bett gehen, du hast sicher über vieles nachzudenken und zu verarbeiten. Den Rest werden wir morgen früh bei einem guten Frühstück zusammen mit deiner Freundin klären" sprach Ryan nun langsam.

Harry nickte daraufhin nur.

"Nexus!"

Mit einem Plopp erschien der kleine Hauself wieder.

" Zeig unserem jungen Lord sein Zimmer und von nun an wirst du auch auf ihn hören, ist das klar?" Ryan sprach gütig mit dem Elf, jedoch konnte man unmöglich den Hauch kälte darin erkennen. Die bewusste androhung, dass wenn man sich nicht daran hielte man keine Freundlichkeiten zu erwarten hatte.

" Geh nun zu bett Harry, deine Freundin hat gleich links das Zimmer neben dir, solltest du ihr noch einen Besuch abstatten wollen.

Wieder bekam er nur ein nicken als Antwort und so zog sich Ryan in seine eigenen Räume zurück darauf hoffend das der junge Lord mit der Zeit wachsen würde.

Noch vor einer Stunde, war er einfach nur Harry, zwar der-junge-der-lebt aber kein hoher Lord der eine allianz von solcher Macht führen sollte. Seine Füße wollten sich nur zu Hermione bewegen um ihr beizustehen um sich zu vergewissern das es ihr gut ging.

Doch nun, war er sich nicht sicher ob er sie sehen wollte. Er musste zunächst mit sich ins reine kommen.

Nexus wartete immer noch geduldig darauf dass er Harry sein Zimmer zeigen konnte.

"Nexus?" kam Harry´s leise Stimme.

"Ja Herr?"

"Zeige mir mein Zimmer"

So führte Nexus ihn ins zweite Stockwerk bis er vor einer Großen Eichernen mit kunstvoll gefertigten goldenen und silbernen Intarsien zum halten kam.

"Euer Zimmer junger Lord" sprach der Hauself demütig.

"Dankeschön Nexus" flüsterte Harry.

Plopp.

Nexus war verschwunden und Harry stand nun verlassen in dem großen Flur vor der schweren Tür.

Sich nach links drehend staarte er auf die nächste Tür. Hermione´s Zimmer! Sollte er reingehen? Er entschied sich dann doch dagegen und legte die Hände auf seine Tür. Entgegen seinen Erwartungen schwang sie leicht auf und verursachte nicht das leiseste Geräusch. Verwundert betrachtete er sie genauer. Bei solcher Größe sollte sie, wenigstens ein kleines Knarren oder schaben von sich geben. Doch da gab es nichts dergleichen.

Sich langsam umblickend trat er hinein und schloss die Türen leise hinter sich.

Ihm fiel der Mund auf...

Das "Zimmer" war riesig! Es war mindestens dreimal so groß wie der Jungenschlafsaal der Griffindors und der war für fünf personen mehr als ausreichend.

Das prunkvolle Bett stand in der hinteren ecke des Zimmers in der Nähe von einem Abgerundeten Balkon, die Fenster waren leicht geöffnet und die frische luft von draußen ließ die hellen Vorhänge leicht wehen.

Gleich rechts neben der Tür befand sich ein schöner Kamin in dem das Feuer noch munter prasselte und wollige Wärme aussandte. Um Ihn herum waren wie unten Im Saalong gemütliche rote Sessel aufgestellt und in der mitte eine Couch in der bequem zwei personen liegen konnten.

Ein leichtes lächeln umspielte Harry´s lippen, als er sich bildlich vorstellte wie er dort dicht mit Hermione an seiner Seite saß und einfach nur in die Flammend schauend die ruhe genießen würde.

Mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln wand er sich dem rest des Zimmers zu.

Es war genauso geschmackvoll eingerichtet wie der Rest des Hauses.

Abgetrennt vom zimmer standen mehrer Bücher Regale. Als Harry probeweise die Bücher herraus zog, schnappte er nach Luft. Die Bücher die hier standen...allesammt.. mussten mehr kosten als er sich vorstellen konnte.

Ein weißes Buch aufschlagend blickte er zunächst überfliegend auf den Autor, der in einer feinen Linien schrift unten rechts auf der ersten seite seinen Namen hinein geschrieben hatte.

MERLIN.

Kurz nachdenkend und sich die augen reibend, blickte er zurück auf den Namen.

"Dieses Buch ist von Merlin"flüsterte er ehrfürchtig.

Er musste Hermione morgen fragen was sie davon hielt. Ihm waren keine erhaltenen Bücher von Merlin bekannt. Allenfalls abschriften.

Müde schlurfte er zum Bett, beschließend den Rest des Hauses morgen zu erkunden, nachdem er Hermione besuchte hatte.

Skeptisch musterte er den Pyjama der auf einem Bügel am Bett hing. Er war auf der einen seite Weiß und auf der anderen schwarz, auf dem Rücken des Oberteils prangte eine mächtige Krone darunter fünf gekreuzte Zauberstäbe.

"Das kann ja noch was werden" sprach er zu sich selbst.

Anscheinend hatten die alten Lords an alles gedacht, sogar an ihre Schlafanzüge. Belustigt darüber das er Schlafanzüge im moment so lustig fand zog er sich um. Doch halt... dort waren FÜNF zauberstäbe. Aber es gab doch nur vier alte Lords, wenn er Ryan richtig verstanden hatte.

Genervt ließ er schnauben von sich. Und warf sich ins bett.

Mit einem letzten Gedanken an Hermione und ihr lächeln driftete er in den Schlaf.

* * *

Schwarze Gestallten schlichen um sie herrum, berührten sie gelegentlich, sie konnte nicht ausmachen wo die Schwarz gewanden standen. Panisch blickte sie umher.

Plötzlich wurde sie hart von einer Faust im Gesicht getroffen und taumelte zurück. Der nächste Schlag kam sogleich diesmal in ihren Magen.

Sich vor schmerzen krümmend ging sie zu boden, nur um sogleich wieder auf die Beine gezogen und auf einen Tisch gedrückt zu werden.

" Nein was macht ihr da, lasst mich in Ruhe! " Schrie Hermione aus vollem Hals.

Gehässiges Gelächter kam als Antwort.

Ein Zauberstab knallte durch die Luft und ihre Kleidung segelte in Fetzen zu boden.

Stumme Trännen rollten Ihre Wangen hinunter.

Hände berührten sie, fuhren ihren Körper entlang, machten nicht vor ihren Intimsten Stellen halt.

Immer wieder bettelte Hermione, dass sie aufhören sollten. Sie könnten alles von ihr bekommen nur nicht das.

Doch immer ertönte darauf leises Gelächter.

Eine der Gestallten trat von hinten an sie herran. Schon fast greifbar war seine Gier, die er bei diesem Anblick verspürte.

Hermione gab auf... war gebrochen...

Er streichelte ihr über den Rücken und fuhr sachte über ihre Brüste hinunter zwischen ihre Beine.

Sie fing an zu schreien, ein letzter verzweifelter Aufschrei, dann wachte sie auf und fuhr panisch auf. Ihre Augen hetzten durch den Raum.

Sie war schweißnass und fühlte sich elend.

Hermione´s Herz klopfte Schmerzhaft in der Brust, als wäre sie einen Marathon gelaufen. Langsam realisierend das alles nur ein Traum war. Lehnte sie sich langsam an das Bett ende. Ihre Gedanken sortierend erinerte sie sich an die letzten stunden und realisierte, das dieser Traum nicht weit von der Realität entfernt war.

Sie fing wieder an zu zittern, die Arme fest um die Beine schlingend saß sie nun im bett und ließ ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf.

Sie horchte auf, schnelle Schritte waren zu hören. Ängstlich rutschte sie noch mehr an das Bett ende.

Schwungvoll wurde die Tür geöffnet und es erschien ein junger Mann mit gehetztem Gesichtsausdruck darin, seinen Zauberstab bereit in der Hand um alles nieder zukämpfen was bedrohung ausstrahlte.

* * *

Harry schreckte aus seinem leichten Schlaf auf, als er einen Weiblichen schrei vernahm, mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit – die seinem hageren Körper nicht zu zumuten war hechtete er mit seinem Zauberstab in der hand und seinen Pyjama tragend die Tür hinaus.

Auf ein geräusch wartend lugte er vorsichtig den Flur rauf und runter, doch wieder erwarten war es ruhig.

Als hätten ihm seine Sinne einen Streich gespielt, war jedoch nichts zu hören. Nicht das leiseste Geräusch hallte durch den großen Flur.

Sich umdrehend schickte er sich an wieder in sein warmes Bett zu krabbeln als erneut ein Schrei durch die stille schnitt!

Blitzschnell reagierten seine gesammten Sinne und lokalisierten den Ursprung des Schreis.

HERMIONE´S ZIMMER!

Wellen von Adrenalin spülten durch seinen Körper und ließen ihn wie eine bis zum bersten gespannte Stahlfeder erscheinen.

Seinen Zauberstab im anschlag stieß er mit leichtigkeit die Schweren Türen auseinander, bereit alles und jeden in die nächste Eiszeit zu fluchen der Hermione geschadet hatte.

Seine Augen suchten gehetzt den Raum nach möglichen Angreifern ab, doch er fand keine.

"Harry?" flüsterte eine Stimme durch den Raum, leise, kaum wahrzunehmen aber es rüttelte ihn wach wie ein Glockenschlag.

Dort saß sie, mit panischem Ausdruck in den sonst so lebensfrohen Augen, den Zauberstab drohend gegen ihn gerichtet, auf dem Bett und drückte sich an die Wand des Bettes.

"Harry bist du es wirklich" Hauchte Hermione leise.

"Hermione!"flüsterte Harry ebenso, das Adrenalin baute ab und machte Erleichterung, aber auch Besorgnis über seine beste Freundin breit.

Sie war geschockt, es war wirklich Harry!

Noch bevor sie über das warum und wieso er hier war nachdenken konnte, trugen ihre Füße sie mit schnellen Schritten zu ihm hinüber, jedoch eilte ihr wunsch zu ihm zu kommen ihren Füßen hinaus und auf den letzten paar schritten stolperte sie.

Als Harry sah das sie ziemlich wackelig zu ihm herüber eilte, ahnte er fast schon das es nicht gut gehen würde und ging Hermione ein paar Schritte entgegen, als es auch schon passierte. Sie fiel!

Behände versuchte er noch sie aufzufangen was ihm auch fast glückte!Jedoch... nur fast. Er viel nach hinten über, doch schützte Hermione indem er Reflexartig seine Arme um sie schloss.

Keuchend landete er auf dem Rücken und schlug sich hart dem Kopf an dem edlen Mahagoni Fußboden an. Für einen Moment sah er nur noch sterne, bis sich sein Blick klärte und er in glasige, Rehbraune augen blickte.

"Oh gott Harry ich bin so froh dich zu sehen" schluchzte sie und klammerte sich noch auf ihm liegend an ihn und bettete ihren Kopf an seinem Hals.

Seinen schmerzenden Rücken vergessend, schlang Harry schützend seine Arme um das Mädchen welches nun unkontroliert anfing zu zittern und zog sie fester zu sich.

Auch seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

"Ich bin auch froh... du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen wie froh ich bin" flüsterte er.

Behutsam strich er ihr langsam über den Kopf.

Als ihr zittern immer noch nicht verebte, ließ er sie gewähren und flüsterte beruhigende Worte in ihr Ohr, er versprach ihr sie nicht mehr allein zu lassen, immer auf sie aufzupassen. Er versprach ihr so viel, dass er gar nicht mehr wusste was er ihr alles zugesagt hatte.

Doch das war nicht wichtig, er war entschlossen jedes Einzelne Versprechen zu halten.

Sie war ihm so wichtig, eine Konstante in seinem Leben ohne derer er nicht mehr sein würde. Viele vergleiche könnte er dafür finden.

So lagen die zwei Teenager dort eine gute halbe Stunde bis Hermiones zittern verebte.

Langsam hob sie ihren Kopf und blickte dem Jungen unter Ihr in die Augen.

Smaragd grün funkelten sie zu Ihr hinauf und versprachen Schutz, sicherheit und Geborgendheit. Grüne Augen in dennen sie sich zu verlieren drohte.

Allzu gern würde sie noch stundenlang in diese Augen blicken.

Doch die Erkentniss kam schnell, sie lag hier auf ihrem besten Freund. Mit nichts mehr an als einem Nachthemd!

" Harry es tut mir leid... ich... meine Füße waren schneller als ich dachte..." stammelte sie eine entschuldigung.

" Bist du verletzt" hängte sie noch besorgt hinterher.

"Nein, es ist alles okay Mine. Hauptsache dir geht es gut." sagte er und lächelte.

"uuhmmm... würde es dir dennoch etwas ausmachen aufzustehen, der Boden hier auch wenn er so wirken sollte ist nicht sonderlich bequem"

Peinlich berührt und weitere Entschuldigungen stammelnd rutschte sie von ihm herunter.

Als Harry aufstand hielt er Hermione hilfreich mit einem lächeln um die Lippen die hand hin um ihr aufzuhelfen.

"Auuuuu..."kam ihre gepresste Stimme.

Vorsichtig ließ sie sich wieder auf dem kalten Boden nieder und tastete nach ihrem Fuß, als sie über den Knöchel fuhr durchzuckte sie wieder der Schmerz. Doch tapfer biss sie die Zähne zusammen.

"Ich glaube ich habe mir den Knöchel verletzt"

Kaum war der Satz gesagt, nahm Harry sie schon behutsam auf seine Arme.

"Harry!" stieß hermione einen spitzen schrei aus.

"Ich bin viel zu schwer für dich stell mich wieder auf den Boden!"

"Du und schwer?" ein amüsiertes grinsen Schlich sich auf sein Gesicht.

Dafür kassierte er einen leichten Klapps auf seinen Arm. Was er wiederum wohlwollend ignorierte und sie zum Bett trug.

Frauen und ihre ewigen Mäkel! Sie war leicht wie eine Feder... außerdem...wollte er das hier insgeheim schon immer einmal machen.

Einsehend das Harry auf sein Recht pochen würde sie zum Bett zu tragen gab sie auf. Seltsamer weise gefiel es ihr sogar, es fühlte sich einfach richtig an in seinen Armen zu liegen. Wieder fühlte sie diese Geborgenheit und Wärme die Harry aussandte.

Vorsichtig legte Harry seine verletzte Freundin zurück aufs Bett, worin sich diese sogleich in die Daunen kuschelte.

Lächelnd ließ er sich auf dem Bett nieder.

"Warum grinst du? Habe ich etwas an der Nase" fragte sie irritiert und rieb sich tatsächlich ihre Nase.

Lachend schüttelte er seinen Kopf.

"Nein das ist es nicht..." sprach er langsam.

Mit leeren Augen schien er in die Ferne zu blicken.

Noch einmal seinen Kopfschüttelnd, als versuchte er lästige Gedanken loszuwerden wand seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihr zu.

Sanft blickte er ihr in die Augen.

"Ich dachte ich hätte dich verloren weißt du..."flüsterte er mit trauriger Stimme.

Ihr eigenes Elend vergessend griff sie nach seiner Hand und zog ihn behutsam zu sich herran.

Bereitwillig ließ er sich in Ihre Arme ziehen. Ihre Freundschaft war ein geben und nehmen, noch vor einer halben stunde hatte er sie schützend in die Arme genommen. Nun war sie es die diesen Part übernahm.

Mit ihrer Hand durch sein verstubbeltes Schwarzes Haar fahrend zog sie ihn fürsorglich zu ihm und er schmiegte sich nah an sie herran.

"Du wirst mich nicht verlieren Harry, ich werde immer für dich da sein wenn du mich brauchen solltest, vergiss das niemals" Flüsterte sie in sein Ohr.

Ihr Atem kitzelte in seinem Ohr und verursachte eine wollige Wärme.

Nach einer Weile wo sie sich stumm gegenseitig Trost spendeten, löste er sich vorsichtig aus der Umarmung.

Sogleich verschwand die Wärme für ihn und auch für sie.

Ein wenig enttäuscht sah sie zu ihm auf, hoffend das er es darauf zurück führte wie es ihr ging und nicht das sie Harry am liebsten wieder zu sich hinunter gezogen hätte.

Sachte drückte er noch einmal Ihre Hand und schenkte ihr ein warmes aber auch besorgtes Lächeln.

"Du solltest versuchen wieder zu schlafen. Du musst dich ausruhen, morgen werde ich dir alles erklären was hier vor sich geht." sagte er leise und machte sich auf zu gehen.

Hermione fühlte wieder panik in sich aufsteigen. Sie wollte nicht allein sein, nicht jetzt.

Die Erinerung an den Traum kehrte mit voller wucht in ihr Bewusstsein zurück.

"Gute Nacht Hermione, falls etwas ist, ich bin direkt im nebenzimmer" sagte Harry.

"Nein..." stammelte sie.

Verwirrt musterte er seine beste Freundin.

"Ich... ich möchte heute Nacht nicht allein bleiben...Kannst du bei mir bleiben?" kam die zögerliche Frage von Hermione.

Ein wenig Nervös fuhr sich Harry durch sein Haar.

Auf Hermione wirkte es als würde er ablehnen also hängte sie noch schnell hinterher

"Bitte Harry...bei dir fühle ich mich sicher"

Das schien ihn umzustimmen, zögerlich trat er wieder an das Bett heran.

Schnell schlug sie die Bettdecke zur Seite, sodass er sich hineinlegen konnte.

Vorsichtig und darauf bedacht ihren verletzten Knöchel nicht zu berühren kaxelte er über sie hinüber und legte sich neben sie ins Bett.

Schnell wurde die Decke zurückgezogen und die beiden verschwanden unter der volluminösen Daunen Decke.

Hermione rückte kaum das beide unter der Decke verschwunden waren dicht an ihren besten Freund herran und schlang einen arm um ihn herum während sie ihren kopf an seine Schulter legte.

"Ich hoffe das ist okay für dich..."flüsterte sie

"Mach dir keine Sorgen es ist okay...völlig okay"

Da war dieser seltsame Unterton in seiner Stimme, doch Hermione konnte ihn nicht richtig einordnen.

Sich näher an ihn kuscheld schloss sie die Augen.

Ihr war nicht wichtig wo sie gerade waren oder warum. Hauptsache er war bei ihr... alles andere würde sich klären. Aber jetzt war der falsche Zeitpunkt dafür.

Darauf hoffend das dieser Moment nie enden würde driftete sie langsam in den Schlaf.

Mit einem gefühl, als würden schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch eine wilde Party geben legte Harry seinen arm sachte um ihre Hüfte. Er konnte es nicht verhindern das sein Finger ihre Seite streichelte.

Es war schon verrückt!

Vorhin noch hatte er den Kopf voller Informationen über die Allianz der alten Lords und nun lag er mit seiner besten Freundin im arm hier im Bett und streichelte ihr die seite!

Aber er ließ es geschehen, es schien sie zu beruhigen denn schon seufzte sie wollig auf und drückte sich nur noch näher an ihn herran.

Irgendetwas kitzelte Hermione an der Seite, sie wollte sich schon bewegen und die scheinliche Fliege erledigen als ihr bewusst wurde dass es keine Fliege war sondern Harry der ihre Seite sachte entlangfuhr.

Eine Schauer fuhr ihr ob dieser Berührung über den Rücken. Ihr sonst logischer Verstand hätte mit sinnlosen Argumenten wie, er ist dein bester Freund was tust du da, schämst du dich nicht? Versucht ihr einen Fehler vor augen zu führen. Doch gerade jetzt setzte er aus und sie ließ es geschehen.

Sachte glitt sie mit ihrer Hand unter das oberteil seines Pyjamas und legte ihre Hand auf seinen flachen Bauch. Langsam strich sie hinauf und wieder hinunter, in der Hoffnung Harry würde denken sie schliefe und könne nichts dafür.

Doch wieder ihren Erwartungen und Wünschen versteifte er sich.

"Uhmm Hermione... das kitzelt ziemlich weißt du das?" kam seine gepresste Stimme auf einmal.

Sie fühlte sich ertappt und stellte das auf und ab streichen ihrer Hand bedauernd ein.

Bemerkte aber, dass seine Finger nicht aufgehört hatten ihre Seite entlang zu streichen.

Innerlich seufzte Harry auf.

Es hatte zwar gekitzelt, jedoch nicht so sehr das es stören würde. Störender und vorallem peinlicher war jedoch das sie in ihm etwas völlig anderes verursachte. Hätte er sie so weitermachen lassen, hätte sie gespürt wie sein Körper auf diese Streicheleinheiten reagiert.

"Tut mir leid" murmelte Hermione kleinlaut. Konnte jedoch nicht verhindern das sich ein grinsen auf ihr Gesicht schlich. Zum glück lag sie mit dem Gesicht halb in Seiner schulterbeuge, so würde er es nicht sehen können.

"Lass uns nun noch ein wenig schlaf finden, ich denke morgen wird ein langer Tag." sagte er und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn.

Sie nickte und kuschelte sich wieder eng an ihn herran. Dann hob sie ihren Kopf und gab ihm einen leichten, schon fast kaum spürbaren Kuss auf den Hals, der von einem gemurmelten "Schlaf schön Harry" begleitet wurde.

Als der Kuss Harry traf durchzuckte ein Blitz seinen Körper, ihre Lippen hinterließen eine brennende Stelle und wieder Klopfte sein Herz schmerzhaft gegen seine Brust als wolle es aus seinem Gefägnis hinaus.

Gegenseitig voneinander unbemerkt schliefen sie mit einem seeligen lächeln ein.

Puhhhh geschafft :)


	5. Kleine Info für die Leser

So Freunde der Nacht,

ich geb hier jetzt so gesehen mal eine kleine Stellungnahme ab. *sich duck*

Ja lange kam nichts neues mehr von mir. Das lag zum einen daran das ich privat dermaßen viel um die Ohren hatte und ans schreiben gar nicht mehr zu denken war. Dann kam noch eine Insolvenz beim Arbeitgeber und die darauffolgende Arbeitssuche hinzu.

Aber es geht weiter!  
Gerade heute habe ich mit dem fünften chapter angefangen und hoffe es euch in einer Woche praesentieren zu können!  
Also seit gespannt darauf :)

Lg MoonY


End file.
